Forbidden Love
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Its strictly forbidden for witches and vampires to fall in love but that's exactly what happens with Hotch and Reid. Things don't bode well for the young lovers. Tags: Soulmate bonding, Protective Aaron, Skeptical Rossi, Bottom!Spencer/Top!Aaron, Spencer with powers
1. Chapter 1

**McLean, Virginia 1995**

_Aaron and Dave entered the house and Aaron frowned as he noticed the house was dark._

"_Haley? Jack?" he called out before turning to Dave. "They probably went to bed."_

_Dave nodded, "Another time then Aaron."_

_Aaron nodded and made his way upstairs as Dave let himself out of the house. He first checked in Jack's room and noticed the bed empty. He chuckled as he figured Jack decided to sleep in the bed with Haley. He headed toward his and Haley's room and flicked on the light. He was then exposed to a sight he didn't want to see. His wife murdered in his bed and his son nowhere to be found._

"_HALEY!" He screamed launching himself on his wife. "No! Haley!"_

_Aaron cried her name a few times before realizing he needed to find Jack. After searching around his bedroom, he started to head out the bedroom when he came face to face with a gun. The next thing he knew the gun went off and he was lying on the ground. Aaron lay on the ground wishing he could call someone when Dave appeared in front of him._

"_Da…ve," Aaron gasped._

"_Shh, you're going to be alright. I'm going to save you. Will you let me save you Aaron?"_

_Aaron didn't know how Dave could save him all he knew was that he didn't want to die. He nodded._

**Present Time: McLean, Virginia 2003**

Aaron shook his head as he tried to shake the sight of his dead wife's eyes from his mind. He looked down at the wedding band still on his finger and touched it gently as he thought about his son Jack. He figured the little guy had probably been killed that night as well since his body was never found; but Aaron often found himself wondering what it would be like if Jack were still alive. Aaron shook his head and sighed. No matter what he was doing he always managed to daydream about that night.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

The next morning per ritual, Aaron was the first one in the building. He glanced at the empty bullpen from his office. He watched as Dave and Emily were the first to arrive. He watched as they headed off toward the break room and then JJ arrived a few minutes after. She waved to him as she headed toward her office first. Emily emerged from the break room and sat at her desk in the bullpen. Just as Dave was leaving the break room Penelope Garcia entered. She waved at Emily, blew a kiss to Dave and then headed toward her office. For some reason Aaron always felt a little uneasy around her. Not because she was an eccentric female, but because he was always afraid of her betraying his and Dave's secret. Not like he was afraid of Emily or JJ spilling their guts. He knew Emily wouldn't for obvious reasons. He shook his head as he continued to watch his teammates. He watched Derek Morgan enter the bullpen with Spencer Reid, the new kid. Aaron let out a low hiss.

It was forbidden for witches and vampires to be in close contact with each other but because of what they do, it had been allowed. The first BAU branch had been started by David Rossi, a vampire, Max Ryan, a human, and Joanna Walter, a witch, who was only with the team for a short amount of time. No one ever knew what happened to her. Joanna was then replaced by Jason Gideon, another human. Then Dave and Max retired while Jason went on "medical leave". Soon he came back but then died on a case and then Dave came out of retirement. Now the team consisted of Dave, a vampire, Aaron, a vampire, JJ, Emily and Penelope, who were all human and Derek who was human, but raised by his mother who was a witch and spent a lot of time around his sisters who were both witches.

Aaron focused his attention on the new kid and frowned. He noticed that Spencer smelled of witch which was impossible because it wasn't possible for a male to be a witch. Aaron shook his head and figured that he must've been around witches, which is why he didn't smell it yesterday.

"Hotch?"

Aaron looked up and found JJ standing in his doorway holding a stack of folders. She handed him one.

"Bad?"

JJ nodded, "Yeah."

Aaron sighed and nodded as he took the folder from her, flipped through it for a few seconds before following her down to the conference room, "BAU team, conference room."

The team filed into the conference room and took their seats. JJ clicked on the screen and everyone grimaced.

"Elizabeth Baker, 29 and 2 months pregnant was found butchered in her home in Nashville, Tennessee two days ago."

"Damn," Morgan said, "Look at the amount of overkill."

JJ nodded and then clicked to another image, "Tanya Rogers, 19 and 8 months pregnant. She was also found butchered in her home last week. Over the last three weeks these two plus three more women were also found butchered in their homes. All young and all pregnant."

Hotch frowned before nodding and standing, "Wheels up in twenty. We'll brief on the jet. Garcia, check for any open cases like this not just in Tennessee but broaden your search to surrounding states as well. Also see if you can find anything that links these women together."

Garcia nodded, "Yes sir."

Hotch nodded and then exited the conference room and pulled Rossi aside, "Are you good or do you need to make a trip?"

Rossi nodded, "I'm good, I fed at the beginning of the week. What about you?"

Hotch nodded, "I'm good, I fed yesterday."

Rossi nodded, "Good then we should be all set for at least the week."

Hotch nodded as they headed out together. He looked at Rossi as they entered the parking lot, "Hey, did you notice how Reid smells today?"

Rossi blinked, confused, "What are you talking about Aaron and since when do you care about how one of us smells?"

Hotch chuckled, "Since I noticed that he smells like a witch."

Rossi frowned and shook his head, "No I haven't, but then again I haven't been paying attention to how my teammate smells, unlike you. I'll see you at the airstrip Aaron," he said getting in his car and driving away.

Aaron chuckled to himself as he climbed into his car and headed toward the airstrip. He figured Dave was right and he was paying too much attention to the way Reid smelled. Maybe he was just being a little overprotective of his team. Aaron sighed to himself as he pulled into the airstrip and watched as Reid and Morgan entered the jet. Who could blame him? Witches were nasty, manipulative and just down right evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid sat on the jet in the seat next to Morgan. A couple times he looked up and found Hotch watching him and frowned. He wanted to ask his boss what was wrong but held his tongue. He turned to Morgan and tapped the older male on the shoulder before leaning over and whispering.

"Is there a reason why Hotch keeps staring at me? Or am I just reading too much into things?"

Morgan frowned and looked briefly at Hotch before turning back to Reid, "I dunno man, but I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Hotch cleared his throat, "Alright let's go over what we know."

Prentiss looked at the pictures and frowned, "Well, there's a clear sense of overkill on the mothers' wombs but none to the mother. Like the unsub clearly wanted the mothers to feel the pain of losing their child, but wanted to get their deaths over as quickly as possible.

"There are marks on the wrists and ankles meaning that these women were bound somehow, maybe with handcuffs or rope."

Garcia popped on screen, "Howdy dudes and dudettes. So I did like you asked Señor Bossman and even broadened my search and nothing has been shown of a case like this before. But I did manage to find something that all our victims have in common."

"Which is what baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"All of our unfortunate victims visited Better Birthing, which is a birthing center in Nashville. It's located at 924 West Eastland Ave."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch said. "When we get there, Reid, you and I will head to ME; Morgan and Rossi, I want you guys to head to the latest crime scene. Prentiss, you and JJ head to Police department and start talking to families and getting set up. JJ, I also want you to get a handle on the press, see what they know."

Everyone nodded. Hotch leaned back in his chair, "Good. Get some rest we have a while before we land."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Hotch frowned as he and Reid followed a cop to the ME's department. He wrinkled his nose and fought the urge to hiss. Reid reeked of witch. Reid looked at Hotch and frowned.

"Hotch?"

Hotch turned and looked at Reid for a second and seemed to become captivated by his hazel brown eyes. After a few minutes he realized he needed to watch the road. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I take it you and Morgan hung out last night."

Reid frowned but shrugged, "We hang out a lot. He's my best friend Hotch."

Hotch nodded as they pulled up in front of the ME's, "Be careful."

Reid frowned, wondering what Hotch meant as he followed him inside. They were quickly greeted by the ME and then they went straight to business. The ME uncovered one of the females.

"Okay so it's clear that these women were bound. From the ligature marks it seems as if they were bound by their wrists and ankles to a wall or something," The ME began.

Reid frowned as he looked down at the female, "He bound them to keep the womb free. There is massive overkill on the womb."

Both Hotch and the ME frowned, "What do you mean agent?" The ME asked.

"This isn't about the women at all it's all about the unborn fetuses," he said growing angry at the sight.

Suddenly without warning an empty flask behind them exploded. All three of them turned.

"What the…?" The ME exclaimed.

"Okay that was weird," Reid frowned.

Hotch said nothing as he watched Reid. _Could he…?_ Hotch shook his head. _It's not possible._ They stayed with the ME for a little while longer before thanking him and heading back to the police station. The entire ride Hotch couldn't get his mind off what had happened and he noticed that Reid acted like nothing ever happened.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

"What have we got?" Hotch asked as he and Reid entered the police station.

Morgan looked up, "Either the victims knew our unsub, or he played a ruse to get into their homes because there was no forced entry."

"He could've been using the ruse that he was from the birthing center," Hotch nodded.

Rossi shook his head, "There was no other damage done to the house meaning that our unsub cleaned up or didn't mess with anything. I'm actually going for the latter."

Hotch nodded and turned to the girls, "What about you girls?"

JJ frowned, "Surprisingly the press doesn't know too much at the moment but you better believe that they will know more later on. As for the families, not many of them came to talk, but out of the ones that did, talked about none of their daughters ever had a boyfriend."

"Yeah it was weird, all of them explained that their daughters weren't the type to have boyfriends and showed up a few weeks before their death talking about their boyfriend," Prentiss frowned.

Morgan exhaled, "So what's our next move?"

Hotch's face held his normal hard stare, "Morgan, you and I are gonna make a trip and check out the birthing center. Prentiss, you and Rossi try to talk to some of the families again, see if you can't get a name of their daughters' boyfriends. JJ, I want you to stay on top of the press. Reid, start working on the geographical profile."

Everyone turned to do their respective jobs. Reid stood before the map on the board and started tacking out the homes of the different victims. He furrowed his brows.

"What's up Reid?" JJ asked.

"I don't think this unsub's victims are picked with purpose. He picks them by chance. Take a look at this. All of the most recent victims live within a five mile radius from each other."

"So that could mean that either he knew who he was looking for or he just took a random chance," JJ said.

Reid nodded and picked up the phone and dialed Garcia.

"_Speak and be heard O fortunate one."_

Reid chuckled, "Garcia this is Reid. Listen I need to know, besides the birthing center, was there anything similar with the victims?"

"_Um…I don't think so but I can dig deeper. Call you back when I get something sweet cheeks."_

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

"Hotch, this is ridiculous. None of them are gonna admit that they knew the women," Morgan said.

Hotch nodded, "I know that, but those women came here to see about giving birth here instead of at a regular hospital. Someone's bound to know something."

He pulled out his cell and dialed Garcia as he headed for the entrance.

"_Speak and be recognized," Garcia grinned._

"Garcia, I need to you see if you can hack into the computer records of the birthing center and tell me who our victims saw."

"_Oh mighty boss man, I thought you were calling me with a challenge. Already done. Elizabeth Baker had an appointment with Dr. William Hurley. Tanya Roger's doctor is Micah Yorns. Tracy Parker and Diana Hacker both had appointments with Carole Brown and Raechelle Alison's doctor was a Malcolm Zavier."_

"Thanks Garcia."

"_Anytime mighty boss man."_

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

It was about half an hour before everyone reconvened back at the station. Rossi could smell the tension between Hotch and Morgan and was curious what that was about. Once they went over everything they all had, they gave the preliminary profile to the cops.

"I think its time for a lunch break," JJ smiled.

"I'm down," Prentiss said.

"What's the closest place, but has good food?" Morgan wondered.

"There's the Aquarium restaurant," One of the detectives said. "Its pretty cool there and they have great food."

Hotch nodded, "Sounds good."

The detective told them how to get there and they headed to the restaurant. When they got there all of them stood in amazement.

"Wow," JJ breathed, "This is amazing."

They were soon seated and looking at the menu to order. Reid smiled, "Did you know that there are 32,000 species of fish in the world?" he asked.

Morgan blinked, "Huh. Never knew that."

Reid grinned wider and nodded, "Yeah. Fish are part of a paraphyletic group of organisms that consist of gill-bearing aquatic craniate animals that lack limbs or digits. And did you know that while most fish are ectothermic or cold-blooded, the White Shark and Tuna can hold a higher temperature?"

Reid was about to continue when their waitress came to take their orders. Reid ordered the Tempura Mahi Mahi Shrimp, Hotch ordered the Top Sirloin and Shrimp getting the steak a medium rare. Rossi ordered the same but got the steak rare. JJ and Morgan got the cheese steak and Prentiss got the Grilled Chicken Pasta.

Hotch bit into his steak and frowned, "Reid, you said something earlier at the ME's office. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Reid frowned, "That it was about the babies? Well if you notice he took extra time and care to cause that level of overkill and torture to the babies, but the parents were killed quickly. If it had anything to do with the parents they would've taken the level of torture with the parents that they did with the babies."

"But what is it about the babies that have this unsub so riled up?" JJ asked.

Morgan shrugged, "Maybe he lost a child? Maybe his wife or girlfriend had an abortion or something?"

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

That night in the hotel room, Hotch was unable to sleep. He and Reid were sharing a room because there were only three available rooms at the hotel and Morgan and Rossi claimed one and the girls claimed the other. So Hotch was stuck with Reid. But he was unable to sleep, not like he really slept much at nights anyway. But Reid's tantalizing scent made it really difficult for Hotch.

The thing about Reid's blood scent wasn't just that Hotch wanted to drink from him, but he became overwhelmed with lust for the young male. The more Hotch took in Reid's scent the more he wanted to just take the young male and throw him against the wall and fuck him until he couldn't walk much less stand up.

Hotch sighed and decided to take a walk.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 for your viewing pleasure. I want to thank you all for being patient. I'm very busy with school work, and many other fanfiction stories I'm writing. And then this needs to be sent to my beta. Overall the process is quite long.**

**Beta: Ahmose Inarus (if you haven't checked out her stories you really should)**

* * *

All night Aaron couldn't sleep. Not like he needed to sleep much anyway being a vampire and all but he still needed to get some sort of sleep since he wasn't able to sleep during the day. Being near Reid made it extremely difficult.

Reid glanced over at Hotch, who was pretending to be sleep, before getting up and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of them. In the bathroom, Reid sighed. He didn't know what was causing Hotch to react strangely toward him. He finished washing his face and brushing his teeth before heading out of the bathroom and saw Hotch get up from the bed.

"Morning," Reid grinned.

"Morning," Hotch replied before slipping into the bathroom.

Hotch washed his face and ran his wet fingers through his hair. It was while he was brushing his teeth that he heard Reid's phone ring.

Reid knocked on the bathroom door, "Hotch, Morgan called up and said that the team was going to meet downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay. I'll meet you down there," Aaron called out from behind the door.

Reid frowned but nodded and headed downstairs.

After Reid left, Aaron walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. He knew it was a bit rude knowing that the younger male wanted to wait for him but he couldn't stand to be near him with the stench that was emanating from his body. He growled as he grabbed his gun and coat. He was so close to dousing the younger male in water and scrubbing him raw. _But will that really help?_

Aaron headed downstairs and saw that his teammates had already started on breakfast. He got some food from the buffet line knowing he wasn't really gonna eat a whole lot and took a seat next to Prentiss.

She glanced around before whispering, "Having a rough morning? Need to feed?"

Hotch shook his head, "No, I don't need to feed. And kinda."

Prentiss nodded, "Okay."

"Hotch, so what are we doing man? We don't have anything to go on as far as these women are concerned," Morgan sighed.

"Actually, I'd like to head to the ME's again," Reid said. "I thought about something last night and I want to double check my hunch."

Hotch nodded, "Sure. That's fine. Take JJ with you." _Anything to get you away from me for a little while._

"Prentiss, I want you to take Rossi and go back to talk the mothers about the boyfriends. See how much you can get from them about these sudden boyfriends."

Prentiss nodded, "Sure."

"Morgan, you and I are gonna go back to the dump site."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

On the way over to the Medical Examiner's office JJ glanced at Reid from the driver's seat, "So what where you thinking about?"

Reid glanced out of the window thinking about the way the women all died. Something just wasn't clicking for him.

"Reid?" JJ prodded gently.

"Hmm?" Reid asked looking over at her.

"What's your theory? I can tell you're thinking about something over there. Care to share?"

"It's not really a full-blown theory per se, it's more of just a feeling I'm getting."

JJ tried to get Reid to share his feeling or thoughts but found it be useless as the young man retreated into his head again for the remainder of the ride. The minute JJ parked the car, Reid was out and headed inside the office bypassing the ME and heading straight for the victims.

JJ sighed before smiling at the ME, "Sorry about that. It seems that Agent Reid has a bit of tunnel vision. We actually came back because we feel that we might have missed something."

The ME glanced over at Reid who seemed to be inspecting all the women and frowned, "I'm not sure what you're looking for agent."

"I just need to see the bodies again," Reid answered as he did a once glance over of the women and frowned.

The ME sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Reid pulled on a pair of gloves and began to thoroughly inspect the first victim, "What were their COD?"

The ME frowned, "Uh…" he said consulting his report. "Blunt force trauma and massive blood loss."

JJ frowned, "Reid, what are you thinking?"

Reid lifted the left arm of the victim and frowned, "JJ check this out."

JJ looked and frowned, "What, it's a cut. Probably got it trying to defend herself."

Reid shook his head, "No. That's a bite mark. She was attacked by a vampire."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

It was a quiet, clear, calm, morning at the park, but the usual peacefulness had been disturbed by the sight of police tape and the silhouettes of two men standing just within the tape.

"Didn't we already comb this man?" Morgan argued.

"Yeah, but I wanna check it again just in case we missed something. I mean there's something we're not hitting on."

Morgan nodded, "True. The question is what?"

"Exactly," Hotch agreed as they combed the dumpsite. "Hey Morgan? Is there something you wanna tell me about Reid?"

Morgan frowned, "Like what?"

Hotch shrugged, "I don't know," he said before giving a small hiss as he smelled a familiar scent. It was blood. Hotch sniffed. This was old blood. He could tell by the distinct scent that it was giving off. The only problem was that he couldn't tell where it was coming from although he figured it was really close.

Morgan frowned, "Hotch, what is it?"

Hotch walked around the span of the dumpsite using his nose to lead him to the patch of blood just under a tree, "Blood."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

A lone car drove down a street passing by a small quaint house that seemed like it had a dark cloud hanging over it. If the passenger of the car were to glance in the window of the house they would see a man and woman sitting on the couch with grim expressions as they faced a brokenhearted mother.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you agents," Mrs. Rogers told Prentiss and Rossi as she offered them coffee.

"Anything at all would be more than helpful," Rossi spoke calmly.

Mrs. Rogers sipped her coffee thoughtfully, "Hm, well like I said before Tanya didn't have a boyfriend. She had gotten pregnant from being raped. I remember one evening she came home and introduced me to a very handsome young man and said that he was her boyfriend."

"Mrs. Rogers, do you remember a name?" Prentiss asked.

"Um…I think his name was Andrew Baxter. That was the only time I saw him. A week later my Tanya was found dead and he was nowhere to be found," she sobbed.

Prentiss and Rossi exchanged a knowing glance.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

The team reconvened at the station just around noontime where the police station was getting very busy and noisy as a lot of the occupants were getting ready to go on their lunch break and everyone started talking at once, "QUIET!" Hotch demanded.

One after the other everyone started discussing what they had found where Hotch mentioned the blood by the tree, Reid mentioned the bite marks, and Rossi and Prentiss explaining what they found out from Tanya Rogers' mother. The lead detective, who had been listening in, laughed, "Vampires? There's no such thing as vampires. I really thought you guys were the best but coming up with a theory of vampires?"

Hotch wasn't unaccustomed to people not believing in vampires. He took a breath, "I assure you detective, vampires are as much real as you are. They're not well known about because they like to hide."

"So what, we tell my cops that we're looking a vampire?" the detective asked.

Morgan shook his head, "No, because you never know who can be a vampire or not. Trust us, leave the profile to us. You just gather your men," he said before apologizing to Hotch.

While the rest of the team delivered the profile, Morgan stepped into the conference room and dialed Garcia.

"_Speak and be heard,"_ Garcia spoke cheerfully.

"Baby girl, I need you to give me everything you can find on Andrew Baxter."

"_Derek Morgan, is this some kind of joke?"_

Morgan frowned, "No of course not. Why?" he asked suddenly.

"_Andrew Baxter died in the Vietnam war," _Garcia huffed.

"Thanks baby girl," Morgan said hanging up.

Morgan stepped out of the conference room just as the team was wrapping up the profile. He waited until they were done and then motioned them into the conference room.

JJ frowned, "What?"

Morgan shook his head, "That name that he used with the girls was a man who died in the Vietnam War."

"Well that was a stupid ruse," Prentiss shook her head sitting down.

Rossi shook his head, "He didn't use a ruse."

JJ looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Its something that really powerful vampires are able to called Entrancement. That's why all of these women came out of the blue claiming him to be their boyfriends. I bet they didn't even really know him."

JJ perched herself on the edge of the table, "How does it work?"

Rossi shook his head, "I really don't know. I honestly don't know much about it anyway."

Hotch frowned but said nothing. Morgan sighed.

"Okay well now that we know all this information what good is it going to do to find him?"

"Well if we can figure out the stressor then maybe we might have some luck finding him," Prentiss shrugged.

Hotch sighed, "Okay let's go over what we know. We already made the establishment that our unsub is a vampire."

Rossi nodded, "And not only is he giving these girls a fake name, but using Entrancement on them."

"He seems to be after young and pregnant women," JJ said.

Reid shook his head, "He completely overdoes it with killing the unborn fetuses, but slashes the woman's throat to make it seem like that's the main cause of her death. Actually he bites them on their wrist before slashing their throats and leaves them to bleed to death from all three wounds."

Morgan frowned, "We know he's careless. Otherwise he wouldn't have dumped the bodies in the area that he did. Not only that he wants people to find these women, that's why he dumps them out in the open."

Hotch frowned, "Why? Why does he want people to find them?"

Morgan frowned and shrugged. Hotch narrowed his eyes.

"There's a reason he wants these women to be seen. And one of you said something earlier about maybe he had a girlfriend who was pregnant?"

Prentiss frowned, "Hmm, so maybe his girlfriend or wife or whatever found out that our unsub was a vampire and out of fear that her child would be like her father, she aborts it? He becomes so enraged that he kills her?"

Hotch pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia.

"_Lay it on me," _Garcia grinned.

"Garcia, listen I need you to search for any recent abortions. Reported and unreported. Then I want you to cross reference that with anyone who had an abortion who died suddenly and recently. While you're at it give me a background check on every employee working at Better Birthing."

"_You got it boss man. Call you back when I get it."_

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

"_Harmone Fitzgerald,"_ Garcia said. _"She was 3 months pregnant. According to this she didn't have an official abortion. She killed the baby herself by stabbing a knife through her abdomen. It was several days later that she was found on the living room floor with her throat slashed and bite marks along both wrists. Her fiancé Emory Wallace was nowhere to be found."_

Reid shook his head, "So she finds out that her fiancé is a vampire and because she's afraid of the baby turning out like him, she kills her baby taking her own life in the process."

Reid closed his eyes, "Now Emory is walking around Entrancing young women and murdering their babies," he said feeling himself getting angry.

Morgan frowned, "Reid, calm down man," he said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh!" JJ gasped pointing to the desk.

Hotch frowned as he saw papers on the desk begin to ignite and then the fire was suddenly gone as Morgan quickly dropped a folder onto them, smothering the fire before it really got started. Morgan quickly glanced around and noted that JJ was the only one to have noticed the fire. He glanced around at the other team members before his eyes landed on Hotch. The pair met eyes, and they knew…He sighed. There was no mistaking it now. He and Morgan would have to talk. Either Reid didn't know about himself or that he was choosing to ignore it and not inform Hotch. Hotch was actually leaning toward the former.

"Garcia, you got an address for us?" Rossi asked.

"_Sent it to your PDAs," _Garcia informed.

Hotch nodded, "Thanks. Let's go."

As the team headed out, Hotch put an arm on JJ's shoulder holding her back. He glanced around before whispering, "Don't say a word about the fire you just saw there."

JJ frowned, "Why? Was it Morgan?"

Hotch shook his head, "We'll discuss it later, just don't say anything."

JJ frowned but nodded as they left the police station.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanna thank you all for being patient with me and my beta. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**A/N: I have to admit this is one of the few stories I've written where the two main characters (who are supposed to be lovers) haven't fallen in love yet. Not even a little bit. I ask that you be patient because its coming but I do have a story line I'm working on with this story LOL **

The team headed out toward the address Garcia sent to their PDA's. They decided that Hotch and Rossi, both being vampires, would take point along with Morgan, while JJ, Reid, and Prentiss would enter the house from the rear. They knew that a vampire unsub would require extra caution.

Rossi and Hotch stood off to the sides with their weapons drawn as Morgan kicked down the door and the three of them entered.

The team cleared the entire house and realized that Emory wasn't there. Morgan sighed.

"They never make it easy for us. So what now?"

"Call Garcia. Have her check the records from Better Birthing for potential victims. He may already be after a new one. The rest of us are gonna profile this house."

Reid frowned, "But Hotch, we already know who he is."

Hotch nodded, "True Reid, but maybe we missed something. And besides, it'll help us understand more about the victims he's choosing."

After about an hour of going through the house, they were no closer to finding Emory. Morgan had called Garcia but that hadn't gotten them anywhere as there were a number of women that fit that description. Hotch sighed in frustration.

JJ frowned, "Something has been bugging me. If he wanted to cause these women pain why didn't he just drink from them?"

Hotch shook his head, "Because drinking from a person doesn't cause the type of pain that he wanted to inflict."

"But wouldn't it have killed the babies like he wanted?" Prentiss asked.

"Not right away," Rossi explained.

Hotch was about to say something when his phone rang. He answered listening for a few moments before hanging up, "We have another victim. Leslie Ring, 21 and 2 months pregnant. Let's go."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Once they reached the crime scene they saw the detective and the coroner. Hotch shook his head, "He couldn't have gone far spread out and find him."

The team took off in different directions in order to find Emory Wallace. Rossi, waited until he was out of eyesight of possible unsuspecting humans, such as the detective, and took off faster than the human eye can comprehend. He knew a vampire's speed and in doing so, he spotted Emory Wallace taking off toward an alley.

"Emory Wallace! FBI! Freeze!"

Emory chuckled and turned around, "Fool. It's a pity how little humans know. You really think that gun will have any effect on me?" he spoke letting his fangs descend.

Rossi chuckled, "Oh really?" he asked.

Emory charged toward Rossi with lightning speed and Rossi simply dodged it.

"Not bad for an old man. Let's see you do it again," he said charging again.

Rossi chuckled before letting his own fangs descend causing Emory to falter for a moment. He shook his head before charging at Rossi once more.

Rossi ducked and then delivered a swift kick to Emory's abdomen sending him flying down the alley. He was on top of him in two seconds pointing the gun at him.

"Surrender and I'll let you live."

"Foolish old man. You've been around humans too much. I told you before that gun has no effect on me."

Rossi aimed the gun for the vampire's leg and took a shot.

"AAAHHH!" he cried out in pain.

"Silver bullets," Rossi merely explained. "Now let's try this again. Give up and I'll let you live."

"You're a vampire yet you have silver bullets? You are a strange one indeed."

Rossi aimed the gun to the other leg shooting him in the knee, "Don't test me fledgling. I will rip your head off in two seconds. I'm giving you a chance."

"ALRIGHT!" The young vampire screamed.

Rossi tucked his gun in his holster before cuffing Emory and reading him his rights as they headed back toward the others. Hotch looked up as he spotted Rossi coming toward them and noticed Emory was bleeding from both his knees. He sighed.

"Really Dave?" he asked as Rossi put Emory in the back of the car.

"What, he called me old," Rossi replied.

Hotch rolled his eyes but chuckled a little bit.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Back at the station Hotch noticed it was nearing five o'clock. He nodded his head in thought while the team began cleaning up. He had a few last minute words with the detective and once everything was cleaned up they were taken to the airstrip where they all loaded the jet.

It was times like these where he was allowed to let his mind wander, that he thought of Jack. He always wondered what happened to him. Hotch knew that logically, Jack must've died, but since no body had been recovered, it allowed him to imagine Jack still alive and living a normal life with a new family.

"Hotch?"

Hotch turned in his seat to see JJ sitting next to him.

"Hey JJ."

JJ smiled and then leaned closer, "So are you gonna tell me what or should I say who started the fire?" she whispered.

Hotch hesitated a little bit, "I'm not really sure. I have a hunch but I'm not entirely sure," he explained.

JJ frowned at him but let it go and leaned back in her chair. Hotch sighed before glancing at Morgan.

Morgan nodded slightly as if he knew what Hotch was asking.

The remainder of the flight was quiet as the girls and Reid slept, Morgan listened to his IPod, and Hotch went over some paperwork.

Hotch was so ingrained in his work that he didn't realize that the jet had landed.

"Hotch," Morgan called.

Hotch looked up and noticed that the jet was empty. He stood and began to pack up his belongings to exit the jet.

"Come over to my place so we can talk," Morgan nodded before headed out of the jet.

Hotch frowned. He didn't know if it was a good idea going over to Morgan's place. He knew that Morgan wasn't a warlock, but his mother and sisters were witches and more times than not, Morgan reeked. The only thing was Hotch knew the conversation had to take place. He nodded at Morgan as he headed to his car.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to Morgan's place, Hotch thought about everything that transpired with Reid. He thought about the shattering glass at the ME's office. His eyes. His smell. His eyes. The fire that happened at the police station. His eyes. Hotch eventually sighed. There was something about Reid's eyes that captivated him.

"Cut it out Aaron, he's a witch, you're a vampire. It's forbidden," he said to himself.

He soon pulled up in front of Morgan's apartment building. He groaned as he pulled himself out of the car and headed inside. He really didn't want to do this, but he knew it needed to be done. He had just gotten out of the elevator and up to Morgan's door when the door opened before he had a chance to knock.

"I saw you out the window," Morgan grinned before Hotch could ask.

Hotch nodded. Morgan moved aside to let Hotch in.

"Um, make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something?"

"I'm okay," Hotch said taking in all the different plants around the living room.

Morgan chuckled, "My mom. She's always trying to give me some herb trying to protect me and warding off evil," he shrugged.

Hotch nodded, "So Reid."

Morgan nodded, "Reid."

"I think he's a witch Morgan."

Morgan frowned, "That doesn't make sense. I mean as far as I know, there are no such thing as male witches."

Hotch frowned, "Morgan think about it. At the station he caused papers to catch on fire without touching them and at the ME he made a glass shatter without touching it also. I mean Reid was really angry then. There's no doubt in my mind that he's a witch. I can smell it."

"So what do we do?" Morgan asked. "Should we tell him?"

Hotch imagined that scenario. Reid would be told he was a witch and then Reid would be all upset and confused and Hotch would be there to comfort him.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked.

Hotch sighed. It wasn't going to work. He shook his head at Morgan.

"Not yet. Let's wait a bit and see what else happens," he said standing. "The last thing we wanna do is upset him if we're wrong."

Morgan stood too, "Okay. And I'll talk to my mom about the whole male witch thing. See if she has any insight on that."

Hotch gave a small hiss. Morgan chuckled.

"Hey man, don't get mad at me. I'm not a witch. I don't really agree with that stuff."

Hotch shook his head and sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow Morgan."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

The next morning Hotch was greeted by a smiling JJ. He chuckled, "Someone's happy today."

JJ grinned, "Well you'd be happy too if it was a beautiful morning and no case awaited you on your desk."

Hotch laughed, "That's true, but be careful. We don't wanna jinx it."

JJ just smiled as she headed down to the break room to get coffee. Hotch sighed as he entered his office and booted up his computer. He checked his email and did a few other things online before getting to work on his own paperwork. He knew today would be somewhat of a slow day since everyone had paperwork to catch up on.

Reid rushed into the bullpen thinking that he was late when he noticed that Prentiss and Morgan were not at their desks. He breathed a sigh of relief as he set his messenger bag down by his chair and headed into the break room.

"Hi JJ," he greeted.

JJ turned and smiled, "Hey Spence. Everything alright? You seem a little out of breath."

Reid nodded, "Yeah. My car wouldn't start this morning so I had to take the train and I was worried I was late."

JJ smiled, "Oh. Well its only me and Hotch here. Not sure where the others are."

Reid nodded as he prepared his coffee. He frowned in thought. Hotch. For some reason the man had been on his mind a lot. He was entirely sure why. He never saw Hotch as anything other than his boss, but recently, he had been thinking about how attractive Hotch was. It had gotten so bad that even at night he would dream about the dark haired man.

Reid flushed as he thought about the intensity of last night's dream of Hotch.

"_H-Hotch, I don't know if this is a good idea. I-I mean you're my boss."_

"_Shh, Spencer," Hotch murmured against the warm skin. "Can't you feel how much I want you?" he asked kissing and gently nipping Spencer's exposed neck._

"_Why must we be denied what we both want?"_

"_It's forbidden," Reid said softly._

_Hotch chuckled and lay Spencer down on the bed, "Nothing's forbidden if we want it," he chuckled._

_Hotch slowly stripped Spencer out of his clothes and gently nipped at the man's body causing him to moan._

"_Aaron please."_

"_Shh. I want to taste you Spencer. Will you let me?"_

"_Yes," Reid whispered._

_Hotch leaned over Reid's body and licked and sucked and kissed his neck before baring his fangs, "Relax baby, this won't hurt much," he said before sinking his teeth into Reid's neck._

_Reid screamed Hotch's name and came all over himself._

JJ, who was still in the break room, noticed Reid's flushed skin. She frowned, "Reid? You okay?"

Reid shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded, "Mhm," he said before taking his cup and leaving the break room. JJ frowned.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

By ten o'clock Hotch noted that everyone had arrived and was diligently working on paperwork. He, who had been working since his arrival, needed a break. He headed out of his office and down the catwalk. He spared a glance in Reid's direction. He gave a low chuckle as he watched the man work. Reid had his cup in one hand and files in the other as he sped through each file.

"Hotch?"

Hotch blinked and noticed Reid was staring at him, "Yes?"

"You okay? You've been standing there for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine Reid. Sorry, was just deep in thought," he said before making his way to the break room.

He sighed. Hotch didn't want Reid to know that not only was he checking Reid out but he was trying to see if any slip ups happened.

He quickly poured his coffee and went back to his office. He sat in his chair and took a sip of the coffee before sighing. He needed to get Reid off his mind. There was nothing in his mind that could make this work between him and the younger male. Even if Reid wasn't a witch, he was a human. And therefore, still forbidden. However, it wasn't as forbidden for a human and a vampire to mate as it was for a witch and a vampire. The problem was that he didn't even think Reid was into guys or would be interested.

"Aaron?"

Hotch looked up to see Dave staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Dave chuckled, "I've been saying your name for at least five minutes. Care to share what you're thinking so heavily about?"

Hotch shook his head, "Nothing Dave. What did you want?"

Dave shrugged, "Just checking in. Usually you have us do a debriefing by now. You know 'to keep our skills sharp'," he said mimicking Hotch's words.

Hotch shook his head, "Not today. Today is strictly catching up on paperwork. We've been lagging behind."

Dave shrugged before walking away. Hotch blew out a breath and closed his eyes. Today was going to be a long day.

"Hotch?"

Hotch groaned and opened his eyes to see Morgan in the doorway. He motioned for Morgan to enter and shut the door behind him.

"So I talked to my mom last night. She said that a male witch is very rare, but it does happen."

Hotch nodded, "Right."

Morgan frowned, "She also said that usually male witches are more powerful than regular witches so to be careful."

"Well that's comforting. We have a practically lethal witch, who doesn't even know what he is, within our vicinity. Let's just hope he doesn't have any more 'accidents'."

Morgan nodded, "So you wanna just keep an eye on him?"

"Yeah but without him really knowing."

"So unlike what you did earlier?" Morgan chuckled.

"Shut up Morgan."

Morgan laughed again before leaving Hotch to his thoughts.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Throughout the remainder of the day Morgan and Hotch tried to keep a subtle watch on Reid to see if he had any more slip ups. They had just gotten back from lunch when Hotch pulled Morgan aside.

"Maybe we were wrong. He hasn't shown any sign of power all day."

Morgan shrugged, "Well the day's not over yet Hotch. Besides, I doubt just sitting here working on paperwork all day would cause an incident. As you observed, Reid's powers only have shown up through anger and great excitement."

Hotch nodded and let Morgan go. He started back to his office when he stopped. He sniffed. Blood. And man did it smell good. He didn't know what it was. He wasn't hungry but the blood just smelled…good. It smelled sweet and he wanted a bite.

"Dammit," Reid muttered.

"What happened?" Prentiss asked.

"Paper cut," Reid said sucking his finger into his mouth to stop the bleeding.

_Shit._ Hotch shook his head and rushed upstairs to his office and shut the door behind him. _Shit! _Hotch didn't know what exactly was happening all he knew was that it wasn't good. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into Reid's flesh.

_What the hell? One minute I'm attracted to him and now I wanna drain his blood? This can't be good. Something's wrong with me._

Hotch shook his head. He figured he'd talk to Dave about it but he changed his mind. He decided to just keep his thoughts to himself.

"I'll just distance myself from him. Maybe that'll help with everything," Hotch decided.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to apologize for the looooong wait and for those thinking I have abandoned this story. I haven't. Its just that my beta has been extremely busy. So I really appreciate all the patience with this story. And to reward your patience I have uploaded chapter 6 and 7 and I'm working on chapter 8 right now.**

* * *

By the time 5 o'clock rolled around everyone was glad to see the end of the day. Morgan glanced at Reid as he packed up his things for the day.

"Hey you wanna come over tonight?"

Reid smiled, "Thanks Morgan but not tonight," he said briefly glancing toward Hotch's office.

Morgan frowned, "Aw come on man. It'll be great."

Reid stood and nodded, "As it always is, but not tonight. I'm busy."

Morgan raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

"See you later!" Prentiss waved as she headed out with Garcia.

Reid glanced toward Hotch's office once more before picking up his bag and following the others out of the bullpen.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Hotch watched as the others left before sitting back in his chair and let out a breath. He couldn't get the scent of Reid's blood out of his head.

"_A-Aaron…Hotch…I…please."_

_Aaron looked at his young subordinate, "Spencer…Reid, you do realize what we're doing is forbidden."_

_Spencer nodded, "Yes but I don't care. I need you. Show me."_

_Aaron bared his fangs for Spencer. _

"_Beautiful," Spencer said and arched his neck as if pleading with Aaron to bite him._

_Aaron leant in toward Spencer's neck and-_

"Aaron?"

Hotch opened his eyes and scowled at Rossi, "What are you still doing here?"

Rossi chuckled, "Checking up on you. You seemed kind of distant from the others. I was worried it was because you needed to feed."

Hotch shook his head, "No. I just…it's nothing Dave."

Rossi raised an eyebrow, "Aaron, being a vampire is still new to you. If you are confused about something please tell me."

Hotch's eyes widened. He didn't know how Dave knew he was confused about something. He sighed, "What does it mean when you…have a sort of…taste for a person's blood?"

Rossi's eyes lit up, "It usually means that you are ready to mate. Come by my place later. I'll explain more, but if you'll excuse me I have a date with a certain donor."

Hotch shook his head, "Gross Dave."

"Well would you prefer to feed on random people? I don't think so and I suggest you get yourself a donor too. Emily is only for emergencies."

Hotch stood, "I will Dave. I will."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Spencer opened the door to his apartment and dropped his bag on the couch and headed into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. As he waited for the coffee to brew he sat on the couch and sighed. No matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking about his boss. He knew it was forbidden on so many levels: Hotch being his boss, Hotch being a vampire and him being a human, Hotch being way older than him, but he didn't seem to care about any of that. All Spencer knew was that he was lusting, he wouldn't call it love yet, after Hotch.

Once the coffee was done he made himself a cup and sat back on the couch and picked up the book he had started reading yesterday.

"_Aaron, please," Spencer whimpered._

"_Shh, love," Aaron said as he lowered his fangs to his subordinate's neck and bit drinking in the taste of his blood._

_Spencer screamed as he came causing him to blush. Aaron chuckled softly and kissed his lips sharing the taste of Spencer's blood with him, "Nothing to be ashamed of love. So you like to be bitten, I could use that to my advantage."_

"_Please, Aaron. Please," he whimpered again arching his back._

"_Please what Spencer? What is it that you want?"_

"_Make love to me. I need it…want you so bad."_

"_As you wish," Aaron spoke._

Spencer was startled awake by the sound of the phone ringing. He groaned and looked down at his pants and groaned again before grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Spencer darling, how are you? It's Fran. Listen, can you open your door?"

"Huh?" Spencer asked dumbfounded.

Fran laughed, "Sweetheart we're right outside your door so open up. These things are heavy."

Spencer hung up the phone and frowned for a minute before standing up on shaky legs and attempted to hide his erection before he headed downstairs to open the door for Morgan and Fran.

"I tried to stop her man, but you know mama, there's no stopping her once she has her mind set."

Spencer just nodded and led the way back to his apartment wondering why they were carrying plants.

"Spencer dear have you eaten?"

Spencer shook his head as he shut the door behind them and moved his bag and book from the couch so they could sit down, "Um, no offense but what are you doing here?"

"Derek said you seemed a bit lonely and upset today so we decided to come and visit and bring you some things to liven up your apartment," Fran said putting the plant on the table and heading into the kitchen.

Spencer looked at his coworker who just shrugged. Soon Fran came out of the kitchen and clucked her tongue, "You don't have much food Spencer but I managed to make do with what you do have. When was the last time you went shopping?"

Spencer blinked and opened his mouth but before he could say a word Fran continued, "Derek did you tell him what these plants were?"

"No mama."

"Well this one here," she said pointing to a yellowish plant, "is called Mullein. This one here that looks like it could be Parsley or something is actually a very nice plant called Mugwort and this last one is called Meadowsweet. They smell very nice and are good for your home. I figured we'd add some life to your place."

Spencer really didn't know what to say, "Um, thanks."

Fran went back into the kitchen, "I'm sure you'll enjoy looking them up and learning about them," she chuckled as she stirred the pot.

Spencer looked at his friend who shrugged, "Hey man, don't look at me. This is all mama's doing."

"I can't take care of plants Morgan."

"Don't worry dear you'll be fine," Fran said sweetly adding spices into the pot.

"What is she cooking?"

"Smells like she's making a potion," Morgan mumbled.

Spencer frowned, "What?"

"Nothing Reid. Let's find somewhere to put your plants."

Spencer sighed and stood.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer thanked Fran and Morgan again for the dinner and the plants no matter how weird they were. He shut the door and sagged against it before he locked it and headed into his bedroom. As he climbed into the bed he looked around his bedroom and gave a small smile. Fran and Derek were right. He did need a bit of a change.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Aaron headed into his empty apartment and sighed as he tossed his keys on the table by the door. He flicked on the light switch and locked the door. He headed into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge until he found what he was looking for. A beer bottle. He knew he didn't really need it but every once in a while he liked to indulge. He opened the bottle and sat on the couch. The one thing he liked was that it didn't really make him drunk.

Eventually Aaron put down the beer and headed into his bedroom where he glanced at the picture of his wife and son.

"I miss you Haley. And you Jack. Please forgive me," he said softly before he changed into his night clothes and climbed into bed.

The next morning he was woken up by JJ calling about a case. He told her to call everyone and he jumped into the shower. Afterwards he made himself breakfast to go. As he left the apartment he sighed. He wished he had someone to share a home with. Someone to make breakfast for. He climbed in his car and shook his head. He didn't want just anyone. He wanted Spencer Reid.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

JJ was just beginning as he entered the conference room and he quickly took his seat.

"Three couples were brutally murdered in their homes in Eastover, South Carolina," JJ said. "Timothy and Saul Michaels were found two days ago by Saul's coworker, Theresa and Unique Johnson were found yesterday afternoon by their neighbor, and James and Kelly Henderson were found this morning by the mailman."

Reid frowned, "Well it's clear that this unsub has no preference. He killed a gay couple, a lesbian couple and a heterosexual couple."

JJ cleared her throat, "Anyway. I talked to the local PD and they didn't think these were connected until the third murder this morning."

Hotch nodded, "It's not hard to see why. Each couple was killed in a different way."

"So what are we looking at? A pack?" Morgan asked.

Hotch frowned, "Not sure. Wheels up in thirty," he said standing.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Reid was the last on the plane and took a seat next to Hotch giving the excuse of his car.

"I've told you before that you need to junk that old thing," Morgan said.

"I can't. That car's been the most reliable thing in my life," Reid said.

Morgan scoffed, "Reliable?"

Reid started to say something but frowned when Hotch moved his seat. He opened his mouth but Morgan touched his shoulder and shook his head.

Hotch cleared his throat, "Alright so let's go through what we know so far."

"Well the victims are all bound. You can see the ligature marks on their wrists and ankles," Prentiss said.

"_So I managed to find something interesting,"_ Garcia said. _"Four years ago in North Carolina three couples were all killed."_

"What were the sexes of the couples baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"_Gay, lesbian and heterosexual. And then four years before that? The same thing in Tennessee."_

"Four years isn't that long of a grace period," Prentiss said frowning.

"Garcia was there any signs of sexual assault on any of the victims?" Hotch asked.

"_No sir. None of them."_

"Thanks Garcia."

JJ frowned, "So what are we looking at?"

Hotch sighed as the plane landed and he was the first one off the plane. It was as if he could smell Reid's blood all the time and it was intoxicating. It was all he could do not to ravish the youth.

"Aaron?"

Hotch looked up and sighed, "What Dave?"

Rossi shrugged, "Just wondering if you're okay. You left my house kinda in a hurry last night."

"I'm fine."

Rossi shrugged as the team split up into the two vehicles that were provided for them. As luck would have it, Hotch got stuck in the same vehicle as Reid. It didn't take long for them to get to the police station where JJ introduced them to the lead detective, Marjorie Jones.

Hotch sent Morgan and Prentiss to the ME and he and Rossi went to the latest crime scene while Reid and JJ stayed at the police station.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

"I will tell you, I've seen some weird things in my day, but nothing weirder than this," The ME explained.

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked.

The ME uncovered each of the victims, "Each victim has a number that was carved into their foreheads. Now why the killer did that beats the heck outta me."

Morgan frowned, "Could this have been what killed them?"

The ME shook his head, "No. All your victims died from a gunshot to chest."

Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other, "What about the others?" Prentiss asked.

The ME rolled her eyes, "_All the victims_ died from a gunshot wound to the chest. It was just made to look like something else killed them."

"What about the numbers?" Morgan asked.

"That was done postmortem."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Hotch and Rossi gloved up as they entered the house. Rossi frowned, "You okay Aaron."

"Dave, stop asking me that. I'm fine."

Rossi frowned and looked around as they entered the living room, "So James and Kelly were sitting here on the couch and the unsub surprised them."

"Yeah but how?" Hotch asked as he headed upstairs to check out the rest of the house.

Hotch looked around the upstairs and frowned wondering what two people needed with a four bedroom house. After inspecting the rooms, he headed back downstairs. Rossi looked up as he came down.

"Find anything?"

"James and Kelly had children. Two," he said before dialing Garcia.

"_Howdy boss man. What is your desire?" _Garcia asked.

"Garcia, I need you to find out if any of the other couples had children."

"_Timothy and Saul had two adopted children. Theresa and Unique didn't have any but Theresa put her name down for an adoption agency. They were waiting to hear about a newborn._"

"Thanks," Hotch said hanging up.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Several minutes later the team reconvened at the police station. Hotch rubbed his face.

"James and Kelly had two children as did Timothy and Saul," he said.

Prentiss frowned, "All the victims died from a gunshot wound while it was made to seem like they died from other causes."

"Not to mention that this freak carved numbers in the victim's foreheads," Morgan added.

Rossi frowned, "Okay so where are the kids?" he wondered.

Reid was staring at the map. Hotch walked over to see what he was looking at before he was flooded with his scent all over again and he quickly walked away before Reid could even speak.

"What'cha got kid?" Morgan asked.

Reid sighed shaking his head, "I don't know. These couples didn't live anywhere near each other," he said connecting the pins he put in for where the victims lived and were found. "This gives us too much of an area to work with," he sighed.

Prentiss was watching her boss and frowned, "Hotch, I need to talk to you. It's important."

Hotch frowned but nodded and followed Prentiss toward the bathrooms, "What's going on?"

Prentiss sighed and tilted her neck, "You're hungry. Take it."

Hotch frowned. He was hungry and he liked the option of warm blood rather than the blood bag in his bag. He shook his head.

"Not the neck," he said exposing Prentiss' wrist and sank his teeth in the flesh.

Prentiss moaned. She never got used to the teeth piercing her skin. After a few minutes he pulled off her wrist and wiped his mouth.

"Feel better?" she smiled.

Did he feel better? Not really. He wanted to taste Reid's blood. He wanted to make Spencer Reid his in every sense of the word. So did he feel better? Not at all, but he nodded.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off I wish to say I profusely apologize for taking forever to post Chapters 8 and 9. My beta was extremely busy and I had to wait for her, plus I, myself have been busy and had no time to post. I also would like to thank JackFrostforever for the continuous pestering otherwise I would've forgotten altogether.**

**Second: As always a big thank you to my beta Ahmose Inarus. Any mistakes are my own.**

**Third: Thank you so much for hanging on with me with this story.**

* * *

Morgan tacked up a picture of one of the victims with a number carved into his forehead on the board. JJ frowned.

"Hey Morgan, did the couples have the same number in their foreheads?"

Morgan shook his head, "No they each had a different number. Why?"

JJ shrugged, "I was just curious. I mean it would make more sense since they're couples to have the same number on each of the victim's foreheads."

Prentiss frowned, "So we have an unsub that carves numbers into the victims' foreheads. That's new."

"Yeah, makes me believe we have a very sadistic unsub on our hands," Rossi frowned.

Morgan sighed as he sat on the edge of the table, "We have an UnSub who preys on couples. It doesn't matter where he finds them, or even what their sexual orientation is."

Rossi nodded, "Don't forget that James and Kelly as well as Timothy and Saul both had children."

Prentiss nodded, "Right, but what about Theresa and Unique?"

Hotch shook his head, "Garcia said that they were waiting to hear from an adoption center for a newborn."

Prentiss nodded, "Right, so they didn't have kids. Children might not even be a factor."

Hotch sighed as he glanced at Reid over by the map. He wanted to go over and see what Reid was looking at but he shook his head. He couldn't risk being in that close vicinity with Reid. The smell of Reid's blood still lingered in his nostrils and he feared that he would end up doing something he would regret.

"Rossi, I want you to take Reid and head to Theresa and Unique's apartment and then if possible head to the other victims' places, but pay special attention to Theresa and Unique's place; Prentiss, you and Morgan head back to the ME. We need to find out if any of the victims were sexually assaulted and any and everything we can find out about the victims; JJ, I want you to get in touch with your friends at the press and see what they know about the missing children."

"Come on kid," Rossi said.

Hotch watched his subordinates leave the station before he sat down at the table and dialed Garcia.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Reid glanced out the window as they drove to Theresa and Unique's apartment. He thought about the way Hotch kept his distance from him. _Did I do something? Oh god, I didn't moan his name on the jet, did I? Dear lord I hope not._ He turned to Rossi.

"Rossi, is Hotch mad at me or something?"

Rossi glanced at him briefly before paying attention to the road again, "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that…he's been keeping his distance from me and I don't know why. I mean he hasn't said anything to me, but I just get a feeling that maybe I did something to upset him."

Rossi chuckled, "You're overthinking this. I don't think he's keeping away from you on purpose."

"Does it have to do with him being a vampire and me being a human? But that wouldn't be right would it? I mean JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan are all human and he gets in their space as much as anyone else."

Rossi pulled up to Theresa and Unique's apartment, "Kid, don't worry about it okay?"

Reid sighed as he followed Rossi into the apartment. He couldn't help but shake that feeling that he did something really embarrassing. He shook his head as they explored the apartment. He wasn't sure exactly what they were looking for but he kept his eyes peeled for anything they may have missed.

"With James and Kelly, Hotch and I figured that the unsub used their kids to catch them off guard," Rossi explained. "But Theresa and Unique didn't have any children, so what could've caught them off guard?"

Reid frowned as he moved around the small apartment, "Maybe the unsub used a ruse? I mean if they were waiting to hear from the adoption agency, maybe the unsub used something like that," he said as he walked into the bedroom.

There was blood on the bed, but the bed was still made. This made Reid frown and he headed back into the living room where Rossi was, "I think the unsub moved one of the women to the bed. There's blood on the bed but it's still made which suggests that the unsub didn't kill the women in the bedroom."

"Okay, but why would the unsub do that?" Rossi asked.

Reid shrugged.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Morgan and Prentiss pulled up in front of the ME's office and went inside. They were both hoping that the ME could shed some more light on the victims and help them figure out what happened.

"We'd like to know if any of the victims were sexually assaulted," Morgan spoke as they entered.

"Well it's a little interesting," The ME said clearing his throat.

"How so?" Prentiss frowned.

"Only the men were, in fact, sexually assaulted."

"Okay what's so interesting about that?" Prentiss asked.

"All three males had traces of semen inside them but, it didn't look as if they were in fact actually raped or had sex."

Morgan looked at Prentiss before he turned back to the ME, "I'm sorry but I don't quite understand."

The ME explained, "When you are raped, you have tears and scars. It's pretty easy to determine if someone's been raped."

"Could they just have had sex?" Prentiss wondered.

The ME nodded, "Well for Saul and Timothy that does seem likely but for James, not so much. However we'll know more when we get the samples back from the lab."

Morgan frowned rubbing his chin, "Could the unsub have maybe planted the semen?"

"It's very possible, but that then makes me wonder, why, if he was gonna plant semen in the men, why not do it for the females as well?"

Morgan and Prentiss thanked the ME and headed back to the car. Prentiss shrugged looking at Morgan as they got in the car, "Maybe our unsub is gay and trying to find himself?"

Morgan chuckled, "And what Prentiss, he kills every male that rejects him?"

"Hey, it could be," Prentiss argued.

Morgan nodded as he headed back to the precinct. He knew that it could be true.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Hotch sat at the table in the room they were using as he listened to Garcia type. He wasn't sure yet, but he had some idea that the children played a major role in the unsub's plans.

"So I managed to find the kids for you, boss man," Garcia smiled. "James and Kelly's children, Marge and Gene, are staying with their aunt in Columbia. Timothy and Saul's adopted boys, Trenton and Byron are with Timothy's mother in Atlanta, Georgia."

Hotch nodded, "Thanks Garcia. I'll see if JJ can get in touch with them. We need to talk to the kids."

"Anytime boss man. Garcia out," she said hanging up the phone.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Half an hour later, the team reconvened at the station. Reid poured himself a cup of coffee as he headed into the conference room with the others.

"So the ME explained that it was only Timothy, Saul and James that were sexually assaulted," Morgan said.

Rossi frowned, "So, what, is our unsub gay?"

Reid shook his head, "Just because the unsub seemed to have sexually assault the males doesn't necessarily mean he's gay."

Prentiss nodded, "And the ME said that it was possible that the semen was planted.

JJ frowned, "That's interesting."

Hotch nodded, "Hey JJ, I was wondering if you'd be able to get in contact with the victims' kids. See if their families can bring them in. We need to speak to them."

JJ nodded just as a detective poked his head, "There's been another murder."

Morgan tapped Reid on the shoulder, "Let's go kid."

Reid followed Morgan out.

"Morgan?" he asked as they got in the suburban and followed the detective.

"What's up Reid?" Morgan asked.

"I was wondering, um, is there a reason why Hotch won't get within ten feet of me?" Even though Rossi told him to drop it, Reid couldn't. He really wanted to know what it was about him that would cause Hotch to stay as far away as possible from him.

Morgan chuckled, "Reid, Hotch is our boss. He tries to maintain a level of superiority, even though he worries about you a lot," he said.

Reid frowned, "Really?"

Morgan chuckled, "Reid, you are so prone to getting hurt that he wants to keep an eye on you but, he has to keep that distance because he's our boss."

Reid nodded, "Right. Rossi said I was overthinking things."

Morgan just shook his head as he pulled up to the house behind the detective's car.

As they entered the house Morgan noticed that the lock hadn't been picked. Just like the others. He and Reid headed over to where the bodies lay.

"Rayne Matthews and her girlfriend Charlene Winters," the detective said. "The neighbors found them. He said he heard arguing and came over to check on the girls when he heard gun shots."

Reid frowned, "Morgan, look," he said pointing to the number.

"What do these numbers mean?" Morgan frowned.

Reid frowned shaking his head as he wrote the numbers down on a pad of paper, "Gunshot wounds to the chest. It's obvious he's making it quick."

Morgan stood up and started checking the house, "Did they have children?"

The detective shrugged. Morgan sighed and dialed Garcia. While Morgan did his thing with Garcia, Reid walked into the bedroom. Just like in Unique and Theresa's apartment the bed was made but there was blood on it. Reid frowned trying to figure out what that meant when he noticed something odd that he hadn't noticed in the other apartment.

He spotted a thumbprint on the lampshade. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. He was sure he didn't see that in Unique and Theresa's apartment and he wondered what it meant.

"Morgan, come check this out," he called.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

When Morgan and Reid got to back to the station, about half an hour later, they spotted JJ and Hotch with the families of Timothy and Saul and James and Kelly. They both took a seat at the conference table and Morgan sighed.

"What's up?" Prentiss asked. "Find anything interesting?"

Morgan shrugged, "The same MO as the others. Reyne and her girlfriend Charlene were both murdered. They had no kids. Gunshot wound to the heart and the number carved in their foreheads."

Reid frowned, "Also what was different about this crime scene is that there was a thumbprint on a lamp shade in the bedroom."

Prentiss cocked her head, "A thumbprint on a lampshade? I swear that sounds like this movie I saw."

"What sounds like a movie you saw?" JJ asked coming in the room with Hotch.

Morgan and Reid reiterated what they found at the latest crime scene. Prentiss frowned.

"There was this movie I saw last month called "Mr. Brooks." Kevin Costner plays this man who has a double identity and his other identity is that of a serial killer who leaves a thumbprint on a lampshade after he kills his victims. The thumbprint usually doesn't bring up any matches either."

Morgan frowned before pulling out his cellphone and dialed Garcia. Reid saw Hotch leave the room and guessed he was going to the bathroom and decided to follow him so he could talk with him. He was not giving up this notion and he decided he would just ask Hotch himself and get to the bottom of it.

"Hotch?" Reid asked quietly as they entered the bathroom.

Hotch internally groaned as he looked up, "Yes Reid?"

Reid swallowed. He didn't know why he was so nervous all of a sudden, "Um, I was just…is there a reason you're avoiding me?"

_Because I want you so bad and if I'm anywhere near you I will not hesitate to make you mine. _Hotch shook his head. There was no way he was going to tell his subordinate that or how he lusted for him every night.

"Hotch?" Reid asked taking a step closer thinking maybe Hotch didn't hear him.

Without thinking Hotch grabbed Reid by the collar of his shirt and backed him against the bathroom wall. He heard Reid gasp. He tracked Reid's tongue moving across his lips. He didn't understand how that slight movement could be considered sexy, but to Hotch it was.

_Focus Aaron, you can't do this._

_**God but I want him so bad. And look at the little thing he's just making it easy for me.**_

_Aaron, do the right thing. You know it's forbidden. He's a witch, and you're a vampire. Think of the consequences._

Hotch kept battling himself and released Reid's collar and took a step back, "No. I can't do this."

Reid knew that he probably should be scared right about now, but all he could think about was how bad he wanted Hotch to kiss him.

"Hotch," he whispered. "Please."

Hotch glanced at Reid and swallowed, "Please what Reid? What do you want?"

"Hotch, please. Make me yours," Reid said tilting his head back baring his neck in invitation.

_Don't do it! _Hotch was still battling with himself even as he leaned forward and-

"Guys," Morgan said entering the bathroom causing Hotch to back away quickly. "I think we got something."

Hotch nodded, "Okay. We'll be right there."

Morgan frowned watching the two of them and then walked out of the bathroom. Hotch cleared his throat as he headed out of the bathroom without a backward glance to Reid. Reid slid to the floor. He felt like he would burst. Whether he would burst into tears or frustration, he wasn't sure.

"What did Garcia have to say?" Reid heard Hotch ask as he entered the conference room.

"The carving of the numbers comes from another movie called the Frighteners with Michael J. Fox. In the movie Fox plays a man who can see ghosts, but he also sees a number on a person's forehead when they're getting ready to die," Morgan explained.

"But the unsub carves the numbers _after_ the person dies," Reid said.

Morgan shrugged, "When the number is on the victims' heads isn't the issue."

Prentiss frowned, "So what, are we dealing with a movie buff?"

Hotch frowned, "I think we're ready to give the profile."

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

Just before the cops went on their lunch break, the team decided to deliver the profile. Reid stared at Hotch as he began the profile briefing.

"The unsub, or unknown subject that you are looking for is a white male between the ages of twenty five and forty. How we know this is in the nature of his victims. The first pair of victims that this unsub has killed were a white couple."

One of the cop's raised his hand, "I don't understand. How does that tell you the person is white?"

Morgan nodded, "Because of the nature of his kills. He's killing unsubs that have or will have children. The first couple he killed was a white couple. This tells us that it's possible that they triggered something possibly in his childhood. For this particular unsub, race doesn't matter, but they are more likely to kill someone that looks like them first especially if race is not an issue as is with this case."

"Our particular unsub is someone who has just begun his killing career. He's never killed a person before but once he got a taste of that first kill, he enjoyed it," Prentiss explained.

"How can you tell?" a cop asked.

"He's copying killing styles out of movies," Reid replied. "He shoots the victims straight in the heart at close range but because its sloppy, he covers it up by making it appear as if the victims were killed in some other way. He also carves numbers on the foreheads of the victims, which comes right out of a Michael J. Fox movie. With his last couple, he left a finger print on a lamp shade. That's a move from a Kevin Costner killer movie."

"So our killer is a movie buff, so what?" A detective shrugged.

Rossi shook his head, "For our unsub these are an instruction manual on how to kill. He doesn't just watch them for the hell of it. He watches and studies each movie carefully."

"One thing you want to be aware of," Morgan interjected, "is that this unsub won't stand out. He's blends in with the crowd."

Hotch nodded, "That's all for now. Thanks."

The cops started to disperse as they got ready to take their lunch breaks and the team started to head back into the conference room when Morgan held Hotch back.

"Care to explain that to me?" he asked.

Hotch frowned, "What?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "In the bathroom with you and Reid. Hotch you realize if he is…you know…"

Hotch nodded, "I know Morgan, but what you saw in the bathroom was nothing."

Morgan scoffed, "Didn't look like nothing. Looked like you were gonna bite him, man," he said shaking his head as they headed back into the conference room with the others.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

After lunch the team reconvened in the conference room with their cups of coffee. Reid frowned as he studied the map again. He felt like he was missing something but he just didn't know what it was.

Rossi frowned as he looked up from the papers he was looking at, "I just thought of something. What if the reason Garcia can't find anything linking the victims is because there isn't anything?"

"Huh?" JJ frowned.

"We never approached the thought of a stalker. What if this unsub stalks, not the parents, but the children? The children are the main focus. He wants to protect the children it would be logical that he probably followed them home or something."

"That makes sense for the victims who had children but what about Theresa and Unique? They didn't have children," Prentiss frowned.

Just then Garcia called, _"My loves, I think I found something. I had been going over and over these victims' lives. I mean I have been digging up old dirt and let me tell you some of these victims were pretty filthy."_

"Baby girl, what did you find?" Morgan asked trying to keep Garcia focused.

"_Right. So here's the deal, James and Kelly's children? They're adopted. A couple of months ago, they had their names legally changed to match their adopted parents, but I'm not done. All three of our couples used A Chosen Child Adoption Services. It's a non-profit adoption agency in South Carolina."_

"Garcia, you're amazing," JJ grinned.

"_Oh sweetheart, you haven't heard nothing yet,"_ Garcia chuckled.

"You've got more to tell us?" Reid asked.

"_You better believe that sweet tush of yours I do. The representative that they met with was Richard Ashton. He met with all three of our couples. I'm sending his home and work address to you now."_

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

After they hung up from Garcia, Hotch organized the team into two groups. Rossi, Reid, and Prentiss, were to take Richard's home address while he, Morgan and JJ headed to the adoption agency. Rossi, Reid, and Prentiss intercepted Richard as he was leaving the house. Once he saw who they were, Richard tore down the street with the three agents running after him.

"Richard Ashton, freeze!" Reid, who was in the lead yelled out.

Richard kept running and Reid called out, "Richard Ashton, I said stop!"

Prentiss and Reid both watched in shock as a tree branch fell down hitting him on the head knocking him backward. Rossi frowned.

"What the hell?" Prentiss asked Rossi.

Rossi just shrugged as they caught up to Reid. Reid was standing over the unsub and frowned.

"That was weird."

Rossi cuffed the unsub and dragged him to his feet reading him his rights as they led him back toward the house where the car was waiting. The ride back to the police station was silent probably due to the fact that the unsub got hit in the head with a fallen branch. Once they got back to the station, Richard was handed off to one of the cops. Reid and Prentiss went to help Morgan and JJ start to pack up and Hotch was about to go talk to the lead detective when he was held back by Rossi.

"We have a small little issue."

Hotch frowned, "What's wrong Dave?"

Rossi frowned, "Reid. He has powers Aaron. Like telekinesis."

Hotch nodded, "Yes, I know. Morgan and I have come to the conclusion that he's a witch."

"There's no such thing as a male witch Aaron, you and I both know that!" Rossi hissed.

Hotch shook his head, "Listen, this isn't the conversation for here and now. We'll talk back in Quantico."

Dave nodded. He wasn't pleased, but Aaron was the boss. If it was true that Reid was in fact a witch, he felt there would be some serious problems and decisions that would have to be made.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

It took about an hour for the team to wrap everything up, clean up, chat with some officers and the detective, and head to the jet. By that time everyone just wanted to wind down. Reid immediately went to the couch and sprawled out falling asleep and no one had the heart to discourage him. Morgan sat near the back of the jet with his headphones on listening to some smooth jazz. Prentiss and JJ sat next to one another but JJ curled in her seat and fell asleep while Prentiss opened a book and began to read.

"Aaron," Rossi said taking a seat across from Hotch.

Hotch sighed, "Dave, I understand your concern, but-"

"Do you Aaron? I mean do you really understand what the problem is if Reid is a witch or warlock?"

Hotch shook his head, "He's not a warlock Dave. He's not showing the signs of a warlock. However, he is showing the signs of a witch and Morgan's mother said that male witches are rare but they exist," he explained softly.

Rossi raised an eyebrow, "Oh and what signs are these?"

Hotch explained what he and Morgan had observed with the last case and Rossi frowned. There was no doubt in his mind, even by the little that Aaron and Morgan had noticed, that Reid was, in fact, a witch.

Rossi lowered his voice even further, "Do you know that it's forbidden for vampires and witches to be in this close of contact with each other?"

Hotch frowned shaking his head, "Wait a minute, first of all, the first BAU team, had a witch on it. Second of all, I thought it was just forbidden for a vampire and witch to mate."

Rossi sighed shaking his head, "That was special circumstances. Unfortunately, that was something that couldn't be helped."

Hotch sighed as he looked out the window, "Whatever you say Rossi, but let me remind you that you don't know everything."

Rossi frowned, "Aaron, aren't you even the slightest concerned?"

"About what Dave? I don't care if he's a witch or not," Hotch said trying to keep his voice low. "He's a valuable member of this team. That's what I care about."

Rossi frowned and leaned back in his seat and sighed as he shook his head at Hotch. Hotch pretended to ignore him. The truth was, Hotch was a bit concerned. He wasn't concerned about the things that Rossi was concerned about, but what he was concerned about was not only the fact that Reid was a powerful witch who didn't know it, but the fact that he couldn't resist him.

Hotch never stopped to think about his lusting after Reid. It should concern him greatly seeing as he used to be married to a woman and here he was lusting after a male. _Or was he just lusting after Reid's blood?_ Hotch shook his head. He remembered Rossi saying that if he had a desire to really drink someone's blood then it was a time to mate, or something to that effect. _Well that makes sense. I mean all the dreams I have of making love to Reid. But does me wanting to take Reid to my bed and make love to him and feed off him make me gay? Honestly is there such a thing as a gay vampire? Why Reid? What is it about Reid that entices me so?_

"Aaron?"

Hotch looked up and saw the rest of the team heading off the plane. He sighed to himself and gathered his things and followed his subordinates off the jet.

"Who's up for drinks?" Morgan asked.

"Oh I'm so in," Prentiss grinned.

Both JJ and Rossi agreed. Morgan looked at Hotch, "What about you Hotch?"

Hotch shook his head, "No thanks. I just want my bed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Reid soon followed suit and bid everyone goodnight as he got in his car hoping it would start and make it home.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Except for the flamatory ones. They mean nothing to me.**

* * *

Reid was the last one to leave the airstrip and had just barely made it onto the street when his car died. He groaned as he tried the engine two, three times before sighing in frustration. He glanced at his watch as he silently weighed his options. He could walk down the street and wait an hour for the next bus, or he could call one of his teammates to come and get him. Neither option really sounded great to him but he preferred a warm car to a cold bus. He sighed again, realizing that since everyone but he and Hotch went out for drinks, his only option was to call his boss. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed his boss' number.

"_Hotchner,"_ came the reply.

"Hi Hotch, its, um, Reid, listen I was wondering, well I was leaving the airstrip and my car died. I was wondering if you'd be able to give me a lift. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I can either call Morgan at the club or I can take the bus I just thought-" He was cut off by Hotch calling his name.

"_Reid!"_

"Yes sir?"

"_I'll be right there."_

Reid nodded, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

While Reid waited for Hotch to show up, he thought about their almost-kiss. He also remembered that he had tried to get Hotch to bite him. He groaned, putting his head down on the steering wheel. How could he have been so stupid?

Hotch knocked on the car window and Reid stepped out of the car, "I really appreciate this Hotch," he said softly.

"Reid, is everything okay?" Hotch asked, watching the young man get out of his car.

Reid nodded, "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired."

Hotch shook his head and led him to the car they got in and Reid gave him directions to his apartment. The car ride was pretty silent and after a while Reid couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I'm sorry."

Hotch frowned and briefly glanced over at him, "For?"

"What happened between us in the bathroom on the case."

Hotch shook his head, "It was nothing Reid. It was a mistake. Don't fret over it."

After a few minutes Hotch realized how quiet Reid had gotten and glanced over at him, thinking he was sleeping. He wasn't sleeping, but he was staring out the window with a sad expression on his face.

"So what are you going to do about your car?" Hotch asked.

"I'll probably call the tow company. Morgan will probably end up giving me a ride."

Hotch nodded as he pulled up in front of Reid's apartment building.

"Thanks," Reid said before rushing out of the car and heading inside.

Hotch shrugged it off and headed home.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

"It was a mistake?" Reid said quietly to himself as he let himself into the apartment. "A mistake?" He sat on the couch staring off into space.

_If it was a mistake then how come I dream about him almost every night? That must be a sign right?_ He shook his head as he pulled out some of his case files and put them on the desk. He went to put on a pot of coffee and then returned to his files.

He had gotten through maybe about five out of the ten he brought home to work on when he stopped. He just couldn't focus anymore. He kept thinking about what Hotch said. About how he called what happened between them "A mistake". Was it really a mistake? Reid knew that it wasn't really that acceptable for a vampire and a human to mate, but was it really a mistake? An accident maybe, but a mistake? Reid didn't think it was a mistake. He shook his head and with that affirmation, he continued with his files until he eventually fell asleep due to exhaustion.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

As soon as Hotch entered his house, he sat on the couch going over what had transpired in the car. He wondered if it was wrong of him to call what had happened between them a mistake. Nothing had actually happened. He, almost, kissed him, but thankfully they were interrupted by Morgan. So it really wasn't a mistake, was it? More of an accident?

Hotch didn't know nor did he care. All he knew was that it couldn't happen again, but he wanted it to happen again. He remembered his mother always telling him that "you can't help who you fall in love with", but he doubts she meant for him to fall in love with a witch.

Hotch laughed, "If only you could see me now."

He sighed as he headed into his home office to get some work done. One of the things he liked about being a vampire is that he didn't need much sleep if at all. There were times where he would be going all day on zero to two hours of sleep and he'd be fine.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

The next morning Hotch was the first one in the BAU, as usual, so he decided to continue working on the paperwork that he didn't bring home to work on. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the insistent knocking on his door until he heard a voice.

"Hotch?"

He looked up and saw JJ standing there, "Hey, sorry. Come in. What's up?"

JJ stood there thinking before she nodded her head and spoke, "Sorry. Um, I know this is a bit early but Garcia and I are planning a surprise birthday party for Spencer. We wanted to know if you'll be able to come."

Hotch frowned, "When exactly is his birthday?"

JJ thought, "I think it's in a month or so. I mean we were just thinking about doing something nice for him. He always seems so down and withdrawn I guess."

Hotch nodded, "Well that sounds like a great idea, but the truth is I don't know."

JJ nodded, "Okay, well just let us know," she said before leaving his office.

Hotch shook his head as he headed back to work.

"Aaron?"

Hotch sighed and looked up to see Dave entering his office and shutting the door, "I've been thinking, how are we certain that Reid is a male witch and not a warlock?"

Hotch frowned and shrugged, "I don't know. We'd have to talk to Morgan's mother to find that out. I think it has to do that Reid is an honest man, I mean I've heard that warlocks are oath breakers or something like that."

Dave frowned, "How can you be certain?"

Hotch groaned, "I don't know Dave. What's your point?"

"My point is, can we really trust Reid now that we know who he really is?"

Hotch glared at Dave, "Are you serious? What the hell is your problem Dave? I mean every single one of them out there trust us knowing that we're vampires and you don't trust one person because he's a witch?"

Dave sighed, shrugging before walking out of the office. Hotch frowned not knowing what Dave's problem was. Reid was a valuable member of the team, whether he was a witch or not. Just because he was a witch didn't mean anything. He sighed shaking his head as he got back to work.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Reid kept glancing up at Hotch's office. He couldn't focus on his paperwork. He wanted to go up and demand an explanation of his words last night but eventually he shook his head and chickened out.

"Pretty boy, you okay?" Morgan asked.

Reid noticed that Morgan was staring at him and nodded, "Yeah. Just didn't sleep well last night I guess."

Morgan chuckled, "That's what you get for taking your work home with you. I told you not to do it, but you don't listen."

Reid gave a weak chuckle, "Yeah I guess you're right Morgan. I'm going to get some more coffee, anyone want some?"

Morgan and Prentiss both shook their heads. Reid nodded as he stood and headed to the break room. Reid poured his coffee and added his desired amount of creamer and sugar before taking a sip and leaned against the counter as he recalled last night's dream.

"_Aaron please," Spencer whimpered baring his neck._

_Aaron chuckled, "If I knew a long time ago you loved being bitten…you promise to keep your powers in check?"_

_Spencer nodded furtively, "I promise. Please."_

"_I could never resist you Spencer even if I wanted to," Aaron smiled as he kissed Spencer's neck before gently sinking his teeth into the tender flesh._

_Spencer screamed._

That's when Reid jolted back to reality. He shook his head not understanding. He had dreamed about Hotch biting him often but what was confusing was Hotch asking him about keeping his powers in check. He didn't have any powers.

"Hey Reid, you mind if I get some coffee?" Hotch asked.

Reid nodded, "Oh! Um, y-yeah, sorry," he said hurrying out of the break room.

Morgan raised an eyebrow as Reid hurriedly sat down and pulled out a file.

The rest of the morning seemed to pass by slowly since all they were doing was working on paper work. Reid managed to finish all his files within the first hour and even took on some of Morgan and Prentiss' and managed to finish them pretty quickly. He decided to write a letter to his mother. As he wrote he made a plan that when he got some time off he would go visit her.

He jerked when he heard Morgan groan. He frowned, "Everything alright?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah just bored. I seriously prefer to be out chasing down unsubs rather than sitting here and doing paperwork."

Reid smiled and nodded, "I know what you mean."

Prentiss laughed, "What are you talking about Reid, you were done in like an hour."

Reid slunk down in his seat. It wasn't his fault he was faster than the others.

"Are we making fun of my Butter Cream?" Garcia grinned ruffling his hair.

Prentiss chuckled shaking her head, "What's up Garcia?"

"Just seeing if you guys wanted to go to lunch."

"Please. Anything to get out of this building even for a few minutes," Prentiss smiled.

Garcia smiled looking at Morgan and Reid. Morgan immediately agreed and it took some persuasion from Morgan before Reid actually agreed. While Garcia went to check with Hotch and the others Reid sighed softly, putting his letter in an envelope figuring he'd be able to mail it while he's out.

"What's that Reid?" JJ asked coming down to stand next to his desk.

"A letter to mom," he shrugged as the rest of the team came down and they headed out together.

Morgan frowned as he watched Reid. Something was wrong, and he wondered if it had to do with his newly found powers. He sighed and pulled Hotch aside before they got in the car.

"Hotch, man, we gotta tell him. He needs to know what's happening to him."

Hotch shook his head, "Not yet, if there are anymore 'accidents' then maybe. Right now, he's better off in the dark."

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan hissed. "What if he already experienced something? He has a right to know what's happening to him."

Hotch fixed Morgan with a stern glare and was about to open his mouth when JJ poked her head out the window.

"You boys coming or what?"

"We'll finish this later," Hotch said as they climbed into the car.

The team decided to go to the nearest Italian restaurant; the drive over it was silent. Penelope frowned because usually everyone was talking about something. She looked around the vehicle. Rossi was driving so he was focused on the road; JJ was on the phone and it looked like she was texting Will; Morgan and Hotch looked like there were getting into a heated argument just with their eyes and both Reid and Prentiss were staring out the window.

Penelope sighed again. Morgan frowned.

"Something wrong baby girl?"

Penelope shook her head as Rossi pulled the car in front of the restaurant, "I'm fine. Just hungry."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Reid couldn't get that day dream out of his mind. Nor could he get the words Hotch spoke to him yesterday about what they did being a mistake. _It can't be a mistake. I felt something. I know I did. Right?_

"Pretty boy, you gonna come and sit down or what?" Morgan asked.

"Huh?" Reid said, pulling himself from his thoughts. He saw the team following the waitress to a table.

He shuffled after them, shaking his head. Lunch was somewhat of a subdued event. The conversation was steered to nowhere in particular. Reid couldn't even participate in the ridiculous conversation as his mind kept wandering. He wanted to know why Hotch called their "almost kiss" a mistake. Reid knew he felt something from Hotch. There was no mistaking it, so he didn't understand why he was calling it a mistake?

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of weeks had been pretty difficult for Reid, not just because of the fact that they had been having cases back to back, but also because something was happening to him and he didn't know what. One minute, he was watering one of the plants Morgan's mother gave him and the next it burst into full bloom. He wiped away the pollen that had exploded over his face and stared in shock. He didn't know how, but he figured somehow he was the one that did it. He didn't believe in ghosts and he was the only one in the apartment. He was terrified, but he didn't tell Morgan for fear that he would laugh at him and tell him he had nothing to worry about.

"Reid."

Reid looked up to see Hotch motioning to him. He frowned but stood and walked over to his boss.

"Yes sir?"

Hotch handed him a case file, "Review the case file, prepare your go bag. I want you on the jet in twenty minutes."

Reid frowned looking at the case file in his hand, "Sir?"

"The LEA in Fryeburg, Maine asked for our help in catching this unsub. I already reviewed the case and saw no need for the entire team to go. I decided that you and I would go. With your brains we'd be able to get it done efficiently."

Morgan stood up, "Hotch, I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he frowned.

Hotch shook his head, "Not your call Morgan. Reid, twenty minutes."

Reid nodded, "Yes, sir."

Morgan frowned, "Come on Reid, I'll give you a ride."

Reid nodded and picked up his go bag and followed Morgan out of the bullpen. Once seated in the passenger seat of Morgan's SUV, Reid flipped open the case file and read it. Based off of what Reid read, Hotch was right and this would be closed in no time.

Morgan glanced over at his friend, "Reid, what is it?"

"Kidnapping that escalated to murder," Reid replied.

Morgan frowned, waiting for Reid to continue and when he didn't, he glanced at him briefly and saw that he was studying the case file intensely. Morgan pulled up to the airstrip and as Reid was about to get out he stopped him.

"Reid."

Reid glanced at him in question.

"Be careful," was all Morgan said.

Reid frowned, but nodded, "I will," he said before running to get on the jet.

He glanced at Hotch who was already sitting on the jet and took a seat on the couch with the case file on his lap. He watched as Hotch got up and told the pilot to take off before sitting back down and beginning to speak.

"This unsub kidnapped six random people in one day? That's pretty bold. Three of said victims are now dead. So he kidnaps these victims, holds them for a week and then at the end of the week starts eliminating them? Why?" Hotch frowned.

Reid shook his head, "To assert dominance? There's ligature marks around each of the victim's wrists and ankles which suggests he's keeping them bound up and judging by how deep these marks are, he keeps them bound for a long time."

"The question is why. When we land, I want you to head to the ME and I'll start at the station," Hotch said.

Reid nodded.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

It took them exactly one hour and thirty-two minutes to reach the airstrip at Fryeburg. They were greeted by an officer where Hotch explained that he wanted Reid to head to ME. The officer nodded and after dropping Hotch off at the police station, drove Reid to the ME.

Dr. Wilson uncovered all three victims as Reid walked in. There were two females and one male.

"All three victims' COD was asphyxiation. Here," he said pointing to one of the females' neck. "There seems to be what appears to be a handprint bruise."

"He choked them to death," Reid mused.

Dr. Wilson nodded, "Yes. I've also found traces of Ketamine in their systems."

Reid frowned, "The date rape drug?"

He examined the bodies and he noticed that none of the three victims had defensive wounds. This made him think that they were given fairly large dosages that were enough to knock them out completely. He picked up his cellphone.

"_All hail supreme genius,"_ Garcia's voice rang out.

"Garcia, what are the immediate effects of Ketamine?"

"_The date rape drug? Let's see, well its extremely fast acting as in two seconds after you're drugged. Um," _She frowned before just spouting off different effects, _"Memory problems, feeling out of control, vomiting, impaired motor function, distorted perceptions of light and sound, lost sense of time and identity, uh, let's see what else. There's numbness and loss of coordination. Reid there's a lot of instantaneous effects of Ketamine. I mean like I said it's extremely fast acting."_

"Thanks Garcia," Reid said before hanging up the phone. He glanced at Dr. Wilson, "One last thing, were any of the victims sexually assaulted?"

Dr. Wilson nodded, "All of them."

Reid frowned and thanked the ME before leaving with the detective and rode back to the station, his mind deep in thought.

"Hotch," Reid said as they entered the police station. "This unsub is all about control. The bindings, the Ketamine, and he's choked them to death."

Hotch nodded, "It takes a level of control and power to feel the life drain from someone. What else did you find out?"

"All three victims were sexually assaulted."

Hotch nodded and glanced at the board, "Three victims from seemingly completely different backgrounds. Everything about this is about control, especially the fact that he managed to subdue and kidnap six victims in one day."

"He wants to feel in control because he's not in control in his everyday life," Reid mused.

Hotch nodded, "Yes and something tells me that these victims were just victims of opportunity," he frowned, thinking when his cellphone rang.

"Yeah Garcia?"

"_So I managed to book you and boy wonder a hotel room just in case, at the Admiral Peary Inn, but sir, it wasn't easy. It's like all the hotels are jam packed. They had one room left and it's a Queen-sized bed. I'm sorry sir."_

"Thanks Garcia. It will have to do," he said hanging up the phone and then turned to the lead detective coming in the room.

"What's going on, how come hotels seem to be filling up like this?"

Detective O'Malley smiled, "Its Fryeburg's annual fair. People come from all over the US. It's one of Maine's biggest events."

Hotch and Reid looked at each other, "This could be why he's being so bold," Reid spoke.

"How long is the fair?" Hotch asked.

"It usually lasts a week, but sometimes it may last a little longer. People start arriving a few days early," Detective O'Malley explained.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

After learning about the fair, Reid and Hotch were able to solidify their profile and presented it to Detective O'Malley and his officers.

"The man you are looking for is a white male between the ages of twenty and thirty. He is extremely fit meaning that he either works out or has a job with a lot of manual labor," Hotch began. "He's chosen this time because of the fair that's going on. It provides more of a…hunting ground for him."

"The fact that he chooses both male and female victims suggest that he is struggling with his own sexual orientation," Reid continued. "Also the use of Ketamine, along with the choking of his victims suggests that he's a man who wants to be in control but for whatever reason he's not. Could be because of a female figure ruling over him whether at home or work."

"He's already murdered three of the six victims he abducted. Now the reason for that we don't know, but we do know that if he's keeping to this pattern, three more will possibly be abducted before he disposes of the three he already has," Hotch continued. "These victims are all victims of opportunity which means that anyone he passes can become a potential victim."

The two gave more into the profile and the Detective O'Malley dismissed his men. Hotch glanced at his watch and put a hand on Reid's shoulder making the young man jump a little.

"Let's go get some lunch. We can work more on the profile."

Reid nodded, "Okay."

One of the officers who was about to go on break himself pointed out a restaurant that was nearby. As they got in the car Reid frowned.

"It's going to rain."

"How can you tell?" Hotch frowned.

"Can't you smell it?"

Hotch frowned, but didn't answer. No he couldn't smell it. What he could smell was Reid. The smell of his intoxicating blood.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

After they were seated, and a waitress took their orders, Reid watched Hotch. He had been extremely nervous around his boss since the time they almost kissed on a case and Reid's intensifying dreams of Hotch.

"_God, you are so beautiful Spencer," Aaron murmured._

_Spencer squirmed under Aaron's intensifying gaze, "Aaron," he whined._

"_Shh, love, I just want to look at you. You have no idea how beautiful a creature you are."_

_Spencer moaned as Aaron bent and kissed him senseless. When they parted, Spencer felt light-headed, "Wow."_

"_Mm. Will you let me, Spencer?"_

_Spencer nodded, "Yes, Aaron, please. Need you."_

_Aaron chuckled, "Promise you'll keep your powers in check this time? I know its hard love, but you need to._

_Spencer nodded and Aaron sank deeply inside his lover._

"Reid?" Hotch frowned. He had noticed how quiet his subordinate had gotten. He cocked his head as he noticed Reid looking flushed with a faraway look in his eyes.

"_Oh Aaron, I'm close. Please," Spencer moaned arching his neck._

_Spencer moaned as he felt Aaron's fangs at the tip of his neck and-_

"Reid!"

"Huh?" Reid shook his head.

"Are you alright? You seemed pretty out of it," Hotch frowned.

Reid blushed, "Of course."

Hotch nodded and the rest of the lunch was pretty subdued. They continued working on the profile as best they could before they decided to head back to the station.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Later that evening, after Reid and Hotch checked out the fair and talked to some people they figured out who the unsub was. His name was Adam Brody who, as they suspected, had a job as a construction worker which requires lots of manual labor. They managed to figure out that not only was he struggling with his sexuality, but he felt as if he was losing control over himself. It took some digging, but Reid managed to figure out that Adam's trigger had to do with rejection. He made advances to both a male and a female and both had rejected him. After talking to Garcia, Hotch, Reid, Detective O'Malley and a couple of his men were headed to the Unsub's house.

Hotch motioned to Detective O'Malley, "You and Reid go around the back."

Reid nodded and headed toward the back of the house, his gun drawn. Meanwhile Hotch entered the house with the other police officers.

"Adam Brody, FBI!"

The five went through and cleared the house, "He's not here," Reid said.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere. Let's search the grounds," Hotch said. "Reid, you stay here and see if there's anything in this house that may lead us to where he's keeping the victims."

Reid nodded and did as Hotch said. He went through papers and books and five minutes later, he found it. He dialed Hotch.

"_Hotchner."_

"Hotch, Adam has videos of all of the people he kidnapped."

"_Can you tell where he's holding them?"_

"It looks to be like a shed or a barn and from the look of how he's videotaping his victims, he's obviously dragging them which means it can't be too far from the house."

"_Good work Reid. Stay put."_

Reid nodded and disconnected the call not even questioning why Hotch decided to have him to stay put. He figured it had to do with the fact that they didn't want to turn back toward the house to get him.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Hotch, O'Malley and the two officers trudged through the woods behind the unsub's house just as it started to rain. For a second Hotch froze and looked at the sky. He shook his head and continued through the woods until they spotted a shed.

They found Adam Brody standing over one of the victims with his hands on his neck, "Adam Brody, it's over. Let him go."

"He said I was disgusting!" Adam yelled.

O'Malley ordered his officers to get the others out of the shed. Hotch stared at Adam.

"So you're gonna kill an innocent person because he said you were disgusting? Look at you Adam, you are disgusting. Do you think your mother would approve of what you're doing? What kind of mother can be proud of a son who has sex with both men and women and then kills them?" Hotch spoke.

"What do you think is going to happen to you if you go to jail? You'll be shark bait. Let him go, and we'll cut a deal."

Adam looked down at the man he was choking before looking at Hotch. He slowly released the man and O'Malley slapped the cuffs on Adam and dragged him out of the shed just as the EMT's showed up with Reid in the lead.

Reid smiled, "I called them. I figured we'd need a medic."

Hotch nodded and clapped Reid on the shoulder, "We'll head to the hotel. It's too difficult to leave in this rain."

Reid nodded as he followed Hotch back to the car.

As they headed toward the hotel, Hotch was finding it very difficult to see as the rain was coming down harder. He had the wipers on full blast along with the defrost but nothing seemed to be working. He groaned as he could hear the faint sounds of thunder in the distance. If there was going to be a storm, he wanted to be inside already.

"Hotch, stop the car!" Reid cried all of a sudden, lurching forward in his seat.

Hotch frowned, "What? Reid, what's wrong?"

"STOP THE CAR!"

Hotch jerked at the sound of Reid yelling and did as he was told, slamming on the breaks. He glanced at his subordinate and frowned.

"Reid, what on earth is the problem?"

Reid never got a chance to answer as two seconds later Hotch saw it. A bolt of lightning hit a tree and knocked down. Exactly where the car would've been had Hotch not heeded Reid's warning. The two men looked at each other before glancing back at the fallen tree branch.

Reid audibly swallowed, "Oh my god."

Hotch just nodded, "Yeah," he breathed.

After a few minutes more of silence, with neither man wanting to break it, Hotch pulled back onto the road.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Hotch came out of the shower and found Reid staring out of the window. He frowned, "Reid are you alright?"

Reid sighed and turned to look at Hotch, "What's happening to me?"

"What do you mean?"

Reid sighed again, "Something's happening to me Hotch and I don't know what and that scares me. I mean look at this! I smelled that it was going to rain. The other day, I was watering my plant and it burst into full bloom and…"

Hotch moved closer to Reid, "And?"

"I've been having dreams that I have these powers. Hotch, what's happening to me?"

Hotch went and sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, "Sit down Reid."

Reid frowned and sat. Hotch closed his eyes for a second and then opened them, "You're a witch."

"What? That's…That's…impossible."

Hotch chuckled, "You know that vampires exist but you don't believe in witches?"

Reid shook his head, "No, not that. I'm a male, I can't be a witch."

Hotch nodded, "Unfortunately, Reid, you are. It's very rare, but there are some males that become witches and you're one of them."

Reid stared at Hotch and then looked down at his hands in his lap, "Hotch, I'm scared."

At that moment, Hotch didn't see a man with multiple PhD's, or a genius. He saw a young, scared, child. It was then that he really realized how fast Reid had to grow up. He shook his head before putting his arms around Reid.

"It's going to be okay Reid, I'm going to help you through this."

Reid clung tightly onto Hotch trusting him to help him through this.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lookie what I have for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really have to commend my beta and I have to tell you guys how awesome she is. This woman works crazy hours at a vetinary hospital and she just bought a house and has been putting furniture together for her new place. I wrote this chapter the beginning of the week and she just returned to me last night. Okay? I wrote this Monday and she returned it to me Friday. I had expected not to get it back for a couple of weeks at least.**

**So thank you Ahmose Inarus for your dedication and hard work on this story. It would not be what it was had it not been for her.**

* * *

After a while Hotch pulled away from Reid and urged him to take a shower.

"Go take a shower and we'll talk more after," he spoke softly.

Reid nodded and headed into the bathroom giving Hotch some headspace. He needed to figure out exactly how to explain this to Reid. Just telling him he was a witch wasn't going to be enough. The only problem was that he, himself, didn't know much about witches. He knew what he had been taught and that all witches were evil, conniving and manipulative. He figured telling Reid that wouldn't give him much information about himself or having him keep an open mind. He sighed. He also remembered that they would be sharing a bed which made things ten times worse.

"Hotch?"

Hotch blinked and spotted Reid coming into the room in his night clothes. He didn't understand how someone wearing flannel pajamas could look so utterly delectable but right then Reid did. Hotch inwardly groaned and shook his head.

"So I will be honest Reid," Hotch said as he sat on the foot of the bed, glancing at Reid who joined him. "There's not a whole lot I know about witches. Especially male witches, but that doesn't mean I won't help you."

Reid nodded, "Of course. I mean I have read some things about witches. After learning about you and Rossi I decided to do some reading on other creatures that might be real."

Hotch gave a small chuckle, "Reid, you know not everything you read in a book is the truth."

Reid blushed, "I know, but I just wanted to have an idea. You and Rossi are completely different than the vampires I've read about in books. I mainly read it just to have some basic background information," he said, blushing again.

Hotch chuckled, stifling a yawn, "Why don't we get some sleep and we'll talk some more in the morning."

Reid nodded as he climbed behind the covers, "G'night Hotch."

"Night Reid," Hotch spoke as he turned off the light and climbed into the other side of the bed.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Hotch wasn't sure what woke him up until he heard Reid whimpering. He frowned, thinking his subordinate was having a nightmare and prepared to wake him up.

"Reid, wake up."

Reid whimpered again, "Aaron, please."

_What the hell?_ Hotch stared at his subordinate in shock, "Reid?" he spoke softly.

Hotch watched as Reid arched and moaned, "Aaron, I'll be good. Please."

Hotch couldn't believe that he was witnessing Reid dreaming about him the same way he would dream about Reid. He became entranced by Reid caught up in his sex dream. It was when Reid's moans got louder that Hotch decided he should do something.

"Reid," he said shaking the young man. "Reid, wake up."

"Huh? Hotch? What?" Reid moaned opening his eyes.

"Sorry but you seemed to having a nightmare."

Reid blinked, "I was?"

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, you seemed to be a bit distressed and you were mumbling incoherently."

Reid blushed, "Oh. Sorry."

Hotch cleared his throat, "No harm done. You okay though?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah, I, uh, just need to use the bathroom," he said before slipping out of the bed and scurried to the bathroom.

Hotch groaned as he glanced down at himself before listening to Reid in the bathroom. It was going to be a long night.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

After a light breakfast in the hotel restaurant the two profilers headed out to the jet. The ride home was filled with silence as each were filled with their own thoughts. Hotch was trying to wrap his head around the fact that his subordinate, the one who he had fantasized about on a daily basis, dreamed about him.

"Hotch?"

Hotch looked up to see Reid frowning at him, "What's wrong Reid?"

"Um, I was wondering, are we going to tell the team? About me, I mean?"

Hotch nodded, "We have to Reid. This isn't something we can hide from the team any more than we could hide that Rossi and I are vampires."

Hotch frowned when Reid sighed and looked out the window. He stood up and walked over to him, "Reid? What is it?"

"I'm afraid of how the others will see me and treat me once they know I'm not human."

Hotch unconsciously rubbed circles on Reid's knee, "Spencer, you're no different than you were two months ago. The team loves you and no one will treat you any differently."

"What if something happens? What if I hurt someone? One of the team?" Reid looked fearful.

"Nothing is going to happen Reid. I promise," Hotch said calmly.

Reid glanced at Hotch, trying to believe his boss' words, but it was difficult. He knew that Hotch promised to help him through this and that the team would protect him. He knew all that, but still it was terrifying to find out one day that you're not who you think you were. He realized that that was why he had been having those dreams about his powers. It was his subconscious telling him that he wasn't normal. He sighed as he tried to relax into Hotch's comforting touch. As he was drifting off to sleep he suddenly thought about his mother.

"I wonder if my mother knows," he frowned.

Hotch gave a small chuckle, "I'm sure she does."

Hotch frowned as he felt the jet landing and realized they were back in Quantico. He removed his hand from Reid's leg, "Come on I'll give you a ride home," he said grabbing his go bag.

Reid frowned as he followed Hotch off of the jet, "Shouldn't we head to the BAU?"

"It's Saturday, Reid."

"Oh," Reid blushed, climbing into the passenger seat of Hotch's car.

Once again the ride was silent except for the gentle sounds of music that Hotch put on. He turned it to a calm jazz station as he drove. Reid was too deep into his thoughts to realize or appreciate it, not that he was much of a jazz fan. No he was more of a classical fan, but every once in a while he'd listen to jazz just to change it up.

Reid shook out of his thoughts by the gentle hand shaking him, "Huh?" he frowned, a little disoriented before realizing they were at his apartment. "Oh."

He frowned, looking at his boss before looking back at the apartment, "Um, do you wanna come up for some coffee or something? I could make us some breakfast. Wait that's totally stupid of me, you don't eat breakfast, of course you don't. Ugh!"

Hotch chuckled softly watching the genius in his tirade, "Reid?"

Reid looked up, "Sorry."

Hotch smiled, "It's alright. I'd love to come up for some coffee," he said shutting the car off and following his subordinate.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have absolutely no words for how long its been. I'm truly sorry. Things have been hectic and I've been dealing with a bit of depression so I haven't been in the mood to write. Took me forever to get this written and sent to my beta. I hope you all like it and again I'm truly sorry for making you wait.**

* * *

All of a sudden Reid got really nervous. No one has really been in his apartment aside from Morgan and his mother. And on top of that, it wasn't just anyone who he had invited in his apartment. It was Hotch, his boss and secret crush. He sat his go bag on the counter and headed for the kitchen.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to put the coffee on."

Hotch nodded as he shut the door behind him and walked into the small apartment. He glanced around, having never been in his subordinate's apartment before. It was small and quaint. It suited Reid just fine, but Hotch knew that it was a bit too small for him.

Spencer poked his head out, "Um, would you like something to eat?"

Hotch shook his head, "No thank you. I'm fine."

Spencer went back into the kitchen and fixed himself a light breakfast while waiting for the coffee. Hotch continued to explore. He noticed the different plants and something told him that Morgan's mother had something to do with it. He couldn't see Reid buying plants.

"Hey Reid?" Hotch had noticed a plant and it looked like it had exploded.

Reid looked up from where he was setting down the coffee on the table, "Yes?"

"What happened to your plant?"

Reid gave a small chuckle, "Let's just say the plant and I had a fight and it won. I honestly don't know. Well, I mean now I know. I must've caused it to explode I guess, but before I didn't. I mean I had watered it like Mrs. Morgan told me and it exploded."

Hotch couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head and joined Reid on the couch where he added sugar and a bit of cream to his coffee. The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Hotch eventually put his cup down.

"Hotch? Everything okay? I mean I understand if you have to go. I just…" Reid paused when he caught Hotch staring at him. He tilted his head, "Hotch?"

Hotch decided to say the hell with it. He leaned forward and very lightly placed his lips on Reid's. He expected Reid to pull back but was grateful when he didn't. He was, however, surprised when Reid deepened the kiss. Hotch moaned and gently pushed Reid down on the couch, hovering over him. He pulled back when the need to breathe became too much. He was about to kiss him again when Reid stopped him.

"Hotch, wait. What are we doing?"

Hotch frowned, "Kissing."

Reid sighed, exasperated, "Hotch!"

Hotch pulled back, "What Reid? I thought you were okay with it. You didn't push me away. So I just figured you were fine with it."

Reid sat up, "I am fine with it, but are you? Hotch, you're a vampire and I'm a witch."

Hotch frowned, "Reid, we were just kissing, I highly doubt that's dangerous. But you're right. I'm sorry. I think perhaps I should go now. Thanks for the coffee."

Reid opened his mouth to speak several times but no words came out. He watched as Hotch left his apartment.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

The next few days Hotch had been avoiding Reid like the plague and frankly Reid was getting sick of it. When the team decided to go out for lunch one day, Hotch declined, saying that he had too much paperwork to catch up on. Then twice if Reid was in the break room when Hotch wanted to go in, he would immediately change route. None of the team could understand what was going on between the two and Reid couldn't really tell them. He had yet to tell them that he was a witch. But first he needed to deal with his childish acting boss. That Friday evening, four days since the two came home from the consult, Reid stood at his boss' door. He had gotten the address from Garcia without giving her too many details. He wasn't surprised when Dave opened the door.

"Hi Rossi, is Hotch home? I really need to talk to him about something."

Rossi nodded, "Yes, but he's feeding at the moment. It might be best if you come back later. Perhaps tomorrow."

Reid shook his head. He didn't have time to wait until tomorrow. He needed to talk to Hotch now. He pushed past Rossi and headed into the house. He, of course, had never been in Hotch's house before but he went up the stairs to where he assumed Hotch's room was. He knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Hotch-" he started but froze at the sight that greeted him.

Hotch was quite naked on the bed and underneath him was a young woman, that he was thrusting into, who seemed to be very dazed. The girl moaned wantonly as she moved with Hotch's thrusts and Reid could see the bite marks on her neck just slightly. Hotch lifted his head at that very moment and stared at him and Reid flinched. His eyes were pitch black and blood dripped from his fangs.

Reid let out a small, "Eep!" and bolted his face pale and sickly looking.

Reid took small steps walking backward before turning around and ran down the stairs, ignoring Rossi's shouts and tentative grabs as he burst out the door.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Shitshitshit! _Reid cursed the entire way home. He should've listened to Rossi and just went back later. That way he wouldn't have seen the man he dreamed about getting fucked by fucking some young woman. He should've known Hotch was straight. The kisses that they shared meant nothing to him. Spencer wiped his eyes as he entered his apartment. He was an idiot.

After a quick meal, Reid passed out on his bed. He was too tired and heartbroken to change and instantly he fell asleep.

_Reid blinked as he looked around. He frowned, wondering what he was doing back in Hotch's house. He heard sounds and he headed upstairs toward Hotch's bedroom before pausing. The last time he walked in on Hotch he was fucking some woman. Tentatively, Reid opened the door and stopped short. There it was again. Hotch was on the bed with the woman underneath him as he thrust into her. As he turned to leave something stopped him._

"_Aaron, do it," The voice whimpered. _

_Reid blinked. That sounded like his voice and he carefully moved closer and…yup, it wasn't the woman that Hotch was fucking it was him. He was so entranced with watching himself getting fucked by Hotch that he didn't even stop to register if the two on the bed could see him. As soon as Hotch's fangs pierced his skin he cried out._

Reid sat up, wiping the sweat off his face and sighed as he lay back down against the pillows.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

It was a few hours later before Hotch and the female emerged from the bedroom. He sent her on her way before looking at Rossi, "Am I losing my mind or did Reid…?"

Rossi looked at him and sighed.

Hotch groaned, "Shit. I should go check on him."

Rossi raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you should wait until tomorrow. Let him have a chance to cool down."

Hotch grabbed his coat, "No, it can't wait."

Rossi shook his head as Hotch left, "Why the hell doesn't anyone listen to me?"

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer awoke to the sound of his buzzer going off insistently. He groaned and went to answer it. He didn't care who it was he just wanted them to go away. He glanced at the clock as he entered the kitchen and it read ten.

"Reid," Hotch spoke out of breath as he entered the apartment.

Spencer blinked to clear his blurred vision, "Hotch, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Spencer shook his head as he attempted to head back into the kitchen, "There's nothing to talk about. You made it perfectly clear that you had no feelings for me. And by what I saw earlier, it was confirmed."

Hotch walked over to Spencer and grabbed Spencer's wrists, "Will you listen to me, that's not it at all."

Spencer wrenched free of Hotch's grasp and stared at him, "Are you serious? You kiss me, run away like some scared rabbit and then you avoid me for days on end. Tonight I go over to your place to talk to you and I saw you…you were…" Spencer turned red as he fumbled for the right words. He paced, refusing to look at Hotch, "You had…and…she…" He sputtered, clearly frustrated as he waved his hands around, causing the paper towels to start unrolling off the rack above the sink.

Hotch blinked, staring as the paper towels continue to unroll and pile onto the floor, "Reid calm down for a second. Let me explain."

Reid narrowed his eyes, "I don't want to hear it Hotch. You don't love me. That's fine. I understand. Now get out."

Hotch shook his head, "No Reid, you don't understand," he said, grabbing Spencer's wrists.

"LET GO OF ME!" Spencer screamed. The coffee machine rattled and the pot flew off its base.

Hotch grabbed Spencer, forcing him to duck as the coffee pot flew by their heads and smashed into the wall.

"Dammit!" Spencer yelled, pulling away from Hotch to get the broom. He pushed Hotch away as he approached, "Get out!"

"Not until you listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to you, you're not my boss here," Spencer spat angrily.

Hotch seethed. What would it take for him to shut up and listen to him? Hotch grabbed Reid around the waist and pressed their mouths together. Spencer whimpered and struggled against him, but Hotch just held him as he licked into his mouth. Soon Spencer moaned and went limp in his arms. Only then did Hotch release his mouth. Spencer looked up at him with his mouth parted.

"Now will you listen to me?" Hotch demanded, pulling him out of the kitchen. "I do, Spencer. I like you a lot."

Spencer blinked, "But…but…what…" he couldn't focus to produce a coherent thought and he flushed.

Hotch chuckled, "What happened to those big words? I do like you Spencer; I've liked you since maybe a few months after you started working at the BAU. Why I avoided you? Because after we kissed you seemed to show like you weren't interested. You were too concerned with me being a vampire and you being a witch so to avoid causing both of us any problems I just distanced myself."

Spencer shook his head, "What about the girl you were…"

Hotch chuckled again, "I was feeding Spencer. When we feed, its…it can be pretty sexual. I had no interest in the woman whatsoever except for her blood."

Spencer cringed, "Jeez, well that makes me feel better."

"I didn't kill her Spencer. We don't kill. It's against the law to kill."

Spencer looked at him unsure of what to say. He swallowed, "I thought it was forbidden for witches and vampires to be together," he said, wisely not choosing the word mate.

Hotch nodded, "It is, but I'm willing to take that risk. Are you?"

Spencer swallowed again and kissed Hotch in answer. Hotch eagerly kissed him back and the two sat on the couch kissing for what felt like hours. When they finally pulled away Hotch's lips were swollen and red from where Spencer bit him while his were wet and glossy.

As Spencer walked Hotch to the door Hotch gave him a look and he nodded. He knew that they had to keep it a secret from the team. He locked the door and went to bed with a smile on his face.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

The next morning, with a large coffee in hand, Spencer entered the BAU to almost run into Garcia. She frowned, looking at him.

"There's something different about you."

Spencer flushed under the scrutiny, "What are you talking about?"

Derek laughed, "Leave the kid alone mama. Ain't nothing wrong with him."

Penelope pouted, "I said there was something different. Not wrong."

Spencer scurried to his desk, "I'm fine Garcia."

The morning was relatively routine for the profilers as they drank their coffee and continued with paperwork and Emily and Derek teased Spencer; he would speed through and they would sneak a few of theirs in when he wasn't looking and he pretended not to notice. He knew that he needed to tell the rest of the team that he was a witch, which wasn't something Spencer was looking forward to so he tried to put it out of his mind.

Spencer looked up when Derek groaned, "What?"

Derek nodded toward where JJ was heading to Hotch's office, "How much you wanna bet that's a case?"

A few minutes later the team was sitting in the conference room as JJ presented the case, "Four women, all from the same town of Omaha, Nebraska have been found dead just days from each other."

Emily frowned as she flipped through the images on her PDA, "One day apart?"

JJ nodded, "Yeah, there seems to be no cooling off period for this unsub."

"Anything in common between these four, besides they all are from the same town?" Hotch asked.

JJ nodded and zoomed in on a picture, "This picture is also in your PDAs. All four women had this specific tattoo on their shoulders."

Dave frowned, "The mark of a witch. They were witches."

Spencer narrowed his eyes at the design of the tattoo, "Not just that they were witches. These were witches who were proud to be what they were. Before the sixties, witches weren't highly accepted and were seen as abominations."

Derek nodded, "Right, but according to my mom, sometime around the sixties is when that all changed. There was some kind of movement which showed their acceptance of witches."

Spencer nodded, "Right and lots of witches, proud to be themselves, many of them got a tattoo similar to this."

Penelope looked up from where she was typing, "Fifteen years ago, a slew of witches had been eradicated from Trenton, New Jersey. They all had that same mark on their lower backs."

Derek looked at her, "How much is a slew?"

Penelope swallowed, "Twenty, both male and female."

Spencer swallowed, "Then he's just getting started."

"Let's end it before it gets any further. Wheels up in twenty."

Spencer was feeling very ill. He ran to the bathroom not noticing Derek following him.

"Hey man, you okay?"

Spencer groaned as he puked his guts out. He looked at Derek as he rinsed his mouth and shook his head, "Not really."

"What happened, I thought pretty boy had a strong stomach?" Derek teased.

Spencer looked pointedly at him, "Twenty male and females were killed, Derek and for what? And if we don't catch this unsub, how many more will die?"

Derek shook his head, "You know as well as I do, not everyone sees witches as being good. And especially in other parts of the world, it's different. They don't care if you're a good witch or a bad witch. A witch is a witch and witches must die."

Derek eyed him and he nodded before clapping his shoulder, "Come on pretty boy, Hotch won't wait."

Spencer groaned but followed Derek out of the bathroom as they headed out of the BAU.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

On the jet, Spencer was quiet which was unnatural for him. The team tried several times to engage him in the conversation as they tried to build a preliminary profile of the unsub but Spencer wasn't in it.

Emily looked at him, "Hey Spencer, I'm curious, isn't there a difference between a male and female witch? I thought males weren't witches."

"Huh? Oh no, there are males that can be considered witches. It's pretty rare, but it usually does happen. However, most males are what are known as warlocks. They are similar to witches, but in a completely different sense."

The team spent the two hour and thirty minute flight roughly going back and forth about the unsub when JJ frowned, "Spence, what's the matter with you?"

Spencer looked up, "What are you talking about?"

Emily blinked, "Um, I don't know about you, but we've noticed you've been acting a little different since we got on the jet."

Spencer glanced quickly at Hotch before swallowing, "Um, I need to tell you guys something. When Hotch and I went on that consult, we learned that I…"

Dave frowned, "You what?"

"I'm a witch."

JJ blinked, "You're a witch? Like for real?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"Then what the hell are you doing on this case? Our unsub is after witches. Makes you an easy target," Emily frowned.

Spencer shook his head. He had a feeling things were going to be a lot worse than what they were. He knew he probably shouldn't have worried.

Emily laughed, "You thought that was going to be an issue? Spencer we work with vampires. Nothing is stranger than humans who work with a couple of vampires."

Spencer gave a small smile; the rest of the flight went a little smoother. Hotch divided them up and sent JJ and Spencer to the precinct, Derek and Emily went to the latest dump site and he and Dave went to the ME.

After they were introduced to the lead detective and were shown where they could work, Spencer grabbed a city map and began working on the geographical profile and victimology.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

The team worked steadily all morning as they talked with witnesses, visited the abduction and dumpsites, as well as viewed the victims and talked to the ME. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to go on to completely create a profile to release.

"Let's take a break, and get some lunch," Morgan said. The others agreed.

As they sat down and after their orders were taken, they all began to discuss what they would do on their next time off.

"Will and I had been talking about taking Henry to New Orleans for a weekend. Let him see where his father grew up and all that," JJ smiled.

Prentiss grinned, "Sounds good to me. I may actually go spend a few days somewhere on a beach. That is if my mom doesn't call and beg me to come over. What about you boys? Any plans?"

Morgan grinned, "Family time. They keep asking why I haven't come to visit. Even though mama was just up here. So I'm gonna make time to go see them."

Reid just shook his head when the food arrived and they all dug into their meals. His focus was on the case.

"Is there some way the unsub could have found out that these people were witches?"

Hotch frowned, "It's plausible, but what are you thinking Reid?"

Reid shrugged, "Did he target these women because the tattoo let him know they were witches? Or because they were witches _with_ that tattoo? It's a symbol of Witch Pride. Maybe it's not that they're witches, but they're proud of it and showing that off."

Prentiss cocked her head, "He could be onto something. I mean it's the same with vampires. You don't really know who's one unless you ask or you see them drinking someone's blood. Maybe the unsub used some kind of a ruse to have the witches expose themselves to him?"

JJ nodded, "That does seem likely. I mean it would explain how he was able to stalk his victims. Like if he did some kind of a poll or he was at a school and tried to fit in."

Prentiss nodded, "Or, he appealed to them as a donor."

Morgan cocked his head, "Yeah, but we're talking about witches not vampires."

Hotch shook head, "Witches don't need donors, but then…what would appeal to a witch?"

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Its been forever, I know. I am sorry. So much...shit going on in my life and then I had to wait for my amazing beta AhmoseInarus. Anywho, I hope you like it even though it's short.**

Later that evening, the team headed to their hotel. Garcia managed to get them a pretty decent hotel with the exception that they had to bunk up. Reid and Morgan were on the second floor, Rossi and Hotch were on the fifth and the girls were on the same floor but at the other end. Morgan looked at Reid as they headed into the room.

"What?" Reid asked, frowning.

Morgan shook his head, "Nothing man. You just seemed really out of it today. You feel okay?"

Reid gave him an annoyed look, "I just recently found out I'm a witch, and now we're on a case involving dead witches and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

Morgan raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, "Sorry Pretty Boy, I was just asking. If you're really feeling that confused we can always ask mama."

Reid nodded, remembering the conversation on the jet, "Your mother is a witch."

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, both my mom and my sisters."

Reid frowned, "But not you?"

Morgan stripped down to his boxers and climbed into one of the twin beds, "No. My mother and sisters, they weren't born witches. Mom just happened across the craft and started to practice and my sisters wanted to learn, so she taught them. You, however, were born with it."

Reid followed suit, "What makes you say that?"

"Your abilities. You're telekinetic. I've seen it. From what I've learned, most witches or warlocks, if they are born into it, they usually have some kind of special ability."

Reid frowned in thought, "Huh."

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Reid couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind and he was also afraid that if he slept he would dream about Hotch, and that was the last thing he wanted while in the room with his best friend. He sighed and wondered if Hotch was awake. Turning his phone on silent for the time being, he texted his boss.

_**Hotch, you awake?**_

_**Yeah, Spencer. What's wrong?**_

_**Can't sleep.**_

_**Meet me downstairs in the lobby in five minutes.**_

Spencer eyed his friend as he slipped on his pants in the dark and quietly slipped out of the hotel room and down to the lobby. He felt like a teenager sneaking out to see his boyfriend and chuckled.

"Spencer?"

Spencer looked up and saw Hotch coming toward him and grinned, "Hey."

Hotch took his hand and they walked out of the hotel and across the street to the park, "The one thing about being a vampire is being able to enjoy the night."

Spencer frowned, "Rossi?"

"He's sleeping. He probably won't sleep for long though," Hotch responded as they sat on a bench.

"How long do you guys sleep for? I mean, you guys obviously need sleep right?"

Hotch chuckled, "It's a little different for us because of the fact that we can't sleep during the day. It's good if we can get at least five hours but we can do with less. I've worked on less than two hours of sleep."

Spencer gasped, "Really?"

Hotch chuckled and nodded, "Yeah," he said before looking at Spencer, "What's bothering you?"

Spencer sighed, "I don't know. Where do we go from here?"

Hotch cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean us. Where do we go from here?"

Hotch smiled slightly before kissing Spencer's mouth, "Wherever you want."

"Hotch, I'm being serious. I'm a witch and you're a vampire. There are laws against that. I mean, if anyone found out…"

Hotch chuckled, "We'll just have to be extra careful. Trust me, Spencer, you're worth the risk."

Spencer sighed and Hotch kissed him again, "Come on let's get back. We'll make it work Spencer. If that's what you want."

Spencer nodded as they headed up to their rooms. When Spencer made his way back into his room Morgan was still out cold. He lay in his bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

**~~~~~3~~~~~**

Two days and two victims later the team finally caught a break in the case and managed to capture the unsub. They arrested him and finished up before heading out, but now as they were on the jet, Spencer couldn't block out the words that the Kyle Jones said.

"_You wanna know why I killed them? They're abominations. The whole lot of them. People think witches are just like everyone else but they're not. They're evil, sneaky, manipulative bastards. They don't deserve to live."_

"Reid?"

Spencer ignored them as he stared out the window.

"_That whole movement back in the sixties? That was a joke. You can't assimilate with a witch. They were better hating them and killing them. The only good witch is a dead witch. They come into your life and break up your family and make you do things that makes even your grandparents squirm with their spells and potions."_

"_So that's your solution? Just kill them all?"_

"_If that's what it has to be then so be it. The way I see it, I'm doing this world a favor."_

Morgan nudged Reid's knee, "Come on pretty boy."

Spencer looked up and saw that they had landed. He shook his head slightly, grabbing his go bag and walked out of the jet. He flinched when Hotch touched his shoulder.

"Come on Reid, I'll give you a ride home."

Reid could only nod.

**TBC...**

**Chapter 16 should be uploaded soon. Between today and tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's later than I said, but I was having trouble with parts of this chapter. I wish to thank my awesome beta AhmoseInarus and my friend spencerremylvr for their help. (Psst, if you haven't checked out these two's stories then you definitely should). However, I agree this is the moment most, if not all, of you have been waiting for. And without further ado...**

* * *

Hotch glanced over at Reid but said nothing as he drove the young man home. He knew that all of this was a lot to process and the fact that they just got finished with a case where the unsub killed witches…it was a lot. He pulled his car in front of Reid's apartment and looked at him. Reid just gazed out the window.

"Spencer?"

"Huh?"

"We're here."

Reid blinked, "Oh. Right. Um, thanks for the ride. I, uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said, climbing out the car.

Hotch frowned. Reid seemed shaken up for more reasons than one. He parked the car and climbed out, jogging after Reid, "Spencer."

Reid turned to look at him as he approached the door of the apartment building, "Yes?"

Hotch put his arms around him and led him inside the building. Reid frowned, confused but didn't say anything until they were safely inside his apartment. Once the door was shut Hotch bent and kissed Reid. Reid moaned, but before he could fully respond, Hotch was pulling away.

"Something's bothering you. Talk to me."

Reid sighed, dropping his bag on the floor near the door and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Hotch followed him and sat down next to him, "Spencer?"

"It's just…everything. It's too much at once. Morgan told me I was born a witch. He said that from what he knows those who are born a witch or warlock or whatever, have some sort of special ability and seeing as I'm telekinetic…"

Hotch knew for a fact that Reid wasn't just telekinetic but he refrained from saying that now. Reid looked up at him, "And then there's us. Not only could we get in trouble with our job because of the fact that it's forbidden for two agents to date, but it's forbidden for a vampire and a witch to date as well. We're breaking so many rules here Hotch."

"So what do you want Spencer? Do you not want this?"

Reid shook his head, "No, I do. I…I love you. I've loved you since the beginning, but I'm just worried."

Hotch chuckled and kissed him, "I know Spencer, but don't worry. We'll just have to keep it really well hidden."

"We work with profilers. They're bound to figure it out."

Hotch shook his head and stroked Reid's cheek, "You think too much. Try not to worry so hard about this."

Hotch gently eased Reid down on the couch as he kissed him. Hotch kissed him so softly that Reid moaned, wrapping his arms around Hotch's neck trying to deepen the kiss. Hotch chuckled slightly at this as he kissed Reid with much more force thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. He let his hands travel under Reid's shirt and gently stroke the naked flesh. Hotch let his fingers graze the youth's nipples and Reid wrenched his mouth away from Hotch's in a loud moan as he arched his back.

"Hotch…"

"Aaron," Hotch corrected.

"Aaron…please!"

Hotch looked down at his subordinate. Really looked at him, "Reid…Spencer, have you ever done this before?"

Reid blinked up at him and blushed slightly, "No. I…" he started and stopped, shifting to a sitting position.

Hotch frowned, "Spencer, what is it?"

Reid refused to look at him, shaking his head, "Nothing. Maybe you should go."

Hotch frowned before he shifted on the couch and knelt down in front of Reid, "Spencer, what happened?"

"Nothing, it was a long time ago."

"But it still bothers you. Talk to me."

Reid swallowed and looked up at his boss, "It was in college. I was trying to be more sociable and show the others that I'm a good person despite being as young as I was. I went to this party that my roommate invited me too."

Hotch already was regretting this, "What happened?"

"Some kid, he was drunk, tried to get me alone and he took me upstairs to an empty room and he…"

"He raped you."

"Well, it was kinda my fault. He asked if I wanted him to teach me about sex and I said yes, but..."

Hotch sighed and pulled Reid in his arms, "Spencer, you were what twelve, thirteen? Doesn't matter, he took advantage of you and hurt you."

"Ever since then, I stayed away from things like that."

Hotch looked at Reid and kissed him gently, "I will never hurt you Spencer. Do you believe me?"

Reid nodded, "Yes. I trust you with my life."

Hotch smiled, stroking Reid's cheek. Reid sighed happily before turning his big brown eyes to his boss, "Aaron?"

"Hm?"

"I want you."

Hotch blinked, "Spencer, are you sure you know what you're asking for?"

Reid nodded, "Yes."

"Once we cross that line there's no going back."

"I know and I want to. I want you."

Hotch nodded, picking Reid up causing him to squeak and started walking in the direction he assumed the bedroom was in. He gently laid Reid down on the bed and hovered over him. He captured his subordinate's mouth with his and thrust his tongue inside. Reid arched his back, moaning. He reached his hands down to the hem of Hotch's shirt and started to lift it. Hotch pulled back and shucked the shirt.

"Patience love, we'll get there."

Reid shivered at the tone of Hotch's words.

Hotch captured Reid's mouth once more as he lifted his shirt off and ran his hands down Reid's body gently scraping over his nipples.

"H-Hotch," Reid moaned.

Hotch chuckled. Who knew the boy would be so responsive. He took his kisses from Reid's mouth down to the front until he was hovering above Reid's pants. Reid looked at him with lust blown eyes and nodded.

"Please."

Hotch eased Reid's pants down and tossed them to the side leaving him in his boxer briefs. Hotch all but salivated at the sight of his subordinate, "You're beautiful," he husked.

Reid blushed, pulling Hotch down for another kiss, running his hands along Hotch's bare back and along his clothed backside. He frowned when he realized that Hotch was still wearing his pants. Huffing, he sat up slightly and attempted to work on his belt buckle.

Hotch chuckled, "In a hurry? We have all night."

"Hotch…Aaron…please. I wanna feel you."

"And you will love. I promise, but there's no need to rush. We'll get there."

Hotch stepped out of his pants leaving himself in his boxers as he straddled Reid, "What do you want?" he husked in Reid's ear.

Reid shivered, "You. I want you to fuck me."

Hotch shook his head, "No Spencer."

Reid's eyes darkened and he frowned, "But I thought…"

Hotch shook his head, "Listen to me Spencer," he said before kissing him so sweetly that Reid couldn't help but moan. When he moved away Reid chased his mouth, Hotch chuckled, "Listen. No matter what we do, it will never be fucking. I will always make love to you. All you need to do is ask."

Reid looked up at his boss and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hotch eased Reid's underwear down and off before he reached for the lotion that he had spotted earlier. He coated his fingers with it and slipped one finger inside.

Reid groaned as his muscles quivered and he felt a slight burn as Hotch pressed against his muscles.

"Relax."

Hotch stroked him gently with the one finger until he felt Reid's muscles start to relax before inserting a second one. Reid was extremely tight and he wanted to fully prepare him as gently as possible. He stroked Reid's insides in sort of a petting movement before he spread his fingers and scissored his lover open.

Reid moaned, "Aaron, please."

"Yes love?"

"More."

Hotch inserted a third finger and continued with the petting and scissoring. He looked at his lover and saw that his eyes were clenched. Smirking, Hotch curled his fingers in a "come here" position against his prostate. Spencer nearly flew to the roof and his clock flew across the room.

"Oh fuck!" Spencer screamed. "Do it again."

Hotch smiled, kissing the tip of his nose, "When you can control your powers better then I'll do it all the time."

Reid whined slightly and Hotch just smiled as he continued to stretch his lover open. After several minutes Reid whined again.

"Aaron…Hotch. Please, I'm ready."

Hotch removed his fingers and using the lotion, coated his erection before gently pressing inside. Reid whimpered slightly as he felt the burn intensify as Hotch entered him.

Hotch rubbed Reid's lower abdomen, "Shh, I know. You gotta relax for me."

"It hurts."

Hotch nodded, kissing his eyelids, "I know but it will get better."

"I trust you."

Hotch continued to press in until he was fully sheathed inside. He kept still just to let Reid get used to the feeling of him inside.

"Oh god. You're…you're inside me."

Hotch chuckled, "That I am. Are you ready?"

Reid nodded. Hotch rocked his hips and pulled out until on the head was left inside before pushing back in. Reid groaned as the burn slowly dissolved into pleasure. It still hurt a little but Reid figured it would always and tried focusing on the pleasure.

"Aaron. Harder."

Hotch picked up the pace, thrusting harder into his lover. He angled himself so that he was hitting Reid's prostate making the young man scream.

"Oh fuck!"

Hotch chuckled, unused to hearing Reid swear, "Feel good baby?"

Reid nodded as he wrapped his arms and legs around Hotch, driving him deeper inside. It was just like his dreams.

Hotch chuckled as he noticed the light on the nightstand start to rattle and he knew Reid was losing control. It was just like in his dreams.

"Spencer, are you close?"

Reid nodded and swallowed, "Show me," he whispered like in his dreams.

Hotch didn't need to ask what he wanted. He'd had the same dreams. He bared his teeth for Reid to see as he continued thrusting into Reid.

Reid whimpered baring his neck, "Please. Aaron. Please."

Hotch pulled out again until only head was in and then slammed inside with enough force to make Reid arch. He bent his head and sunk his fangs into his lover's neck. He groaned, feeling the heat of the blood as it entered his mouth. Reid screamed as he came and the light flew across the room and smashed against the wall.

Hotch pulled back thrusting a few more times before he came, "SPENCER!"

The two lay in each other's arms panting. Hotch gently licked the wound closed and murmured, "So you like to be bitten. Hm."

Reid blushed and Hotch laughed as he carried Reid to the bathroom were the two proceeded to take a shower. Hotch washing and inspecting Reid for any blood and was pleased when he found none. Back in the bedroom, Reid changed his sheets and that's when he noticed the light.

"Crap."

Hotch chuckled, "Next time you'll just have to keep your powers in check," he said, getting the broom to clean the broken glass.

Reid stared after him and when they climbed back in the bed together he spoke, "So we're really doing this?"

Hotch nodded, "If you want you, that is."

Reid nodded, "I love you Aaron. I want this."

"So do I."

After Reid fell asleep, Hotch lay awake thinking. He was ready to face whatever challenges lay ahead for him and his mate. He meant what he said. He wanted to be with Reid. Coworkers or vampires be damned.

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Spencer shifted awaking like he normally did. Today, however, he felt a soreness in his muscles that was surprisingly pleasant leading him to recall what transpired the night before. Smiling to himself, he recalled what transpired the night before; he didn't regret a single second of it. It was just like his dreams. Speaking of dreams, Spencer turned on his side only to find the bed empty. Before he started to panic, he slipped out of bed and padded softly down the hall where he spotted Aaron sitting at his table drinking coffee.

"Morning," Aaron said without looking up from the paper he was reading.

Spencer frowned, "How'd you…?"

Aaron chuckled as he looked up, "I could smell you Spencer. Come here."

Spencer walked over to Aaron and was pulled into his lap. Spencer squeaked and flushed in embarrassment. Taking Aaron's coffee mug, he sipped it.

"How long have you been up?" Spencer asked.

"Since three."

Spencer blinked. He glanced at the clock. It was nine am. He'd been awake for six hours already?! "Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you don't need a lot of sleep."

Aaron shook his head, "You passed out right after our conversation. I fell asleep around eleven."

Spencer shook his head as he went to make himself some coffee of his own. He stood facing the coffee maker for some time. After getting his coffee, he sat across from Aaron, "So, uh, do you eat? Should I get like a supply of blood that I should keep on hand?" He rubbed a hand over his face, "Sorry, I just…"

Aaron reached across the table and touched his hand, "Spencer. Calm down. I'll explain as much as I can."

Aaron encouraged Spencer to actually eat some breakfast and afterwards the two sat on the couch. Spencer curled into Aaron's side. He thought it would feel weird but it actually felt nice to be held by someone.

Aaron gently and lovingly explained to Spencer the ins and outs of being a vampire. He explained that while yes, they need blood to basically survive, they do eat other food. He told him about his love for beer and how he loved that he never got drunk from it. Spencer asked about sleep again and Aaron explained that vampires technically sleep during the day and stay awake at night, but due to the nature of the job he and Rossi do, they're unable to really sleep during the day so they make up for it at night and also that they don't sleep as long as people think.

"What about special abilities? Are you invincible?"

Aaron chuckled, "No we're not invincible. We can be killed, just not by human means. A stake to the heart doesn't kill us, garlic has no effect whatsoever and we can't be shot. If you want to kill a vampire you burn them. Not by the sun, but with fire."

"Fire?" Spencer arched an eyebrow.

Aaron nodded, "Yes. And to answer your other question, besides super speed, we have the ability to manipulate minds create bonds with others that make people loyal and follow our orders. And my particular favorite, we can blend into the shadows."

Spencer looked at him, "Have you ever…?"

Aaron shook his head, "No. I don't use my abilities on my teammates."

Spencer nodded and looked down at his lap and was quiet for a long time. After a moment he looked up, "Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"You said feeding was sexual right?"

Aaron nodded, "Mmhmm. That's right."

Spencer nodded, "Right." He licked his lips, "I don't want you feeding from anyone else but me okay?"

Aaron's eyes darkened, "Possessive, I like it."

"I don't like anyone touching what's mine."

Aaron chuckled and kissed him, "I like that you're so possessive."

Spencer opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Aaron's phone ringing. After a few minutes, he hung up and stood.

"That was Dave, he needs my help with something," he said kissing him gently. "I'll be back later tonight."

Spencer walked Aaron to the door and gave him a kiss before he made himself another cup of coffee and sat on the couch. He smiled when he thought about all that had happened between him and Aaron in such a short time. This led him to recall what Aaron and Morgan both told him

"_I don't know much Spencer, but I do know that you're a witch. I promise to help you as best I can._

"_You were born a witch Pretty boy. From what I know those with special abilities are usually born witches."_

"_If you're that confused we can talk to mama."_

"_I wonder if my mother knows."_

"_I'm pretty sure she knows Spencer."_

He sighed. It would be nice to talk to someone about what was happening to him. And if his mother knew…wouldn't it be better to talk to her first than anyone else? Nodding to himself, he picked up his cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hi Dr. Wilcox, its Spencer…yes I'd like to speak to her if she's able."

Spencer chewed his lip as he waited. He smiled when he heard his mother's voice, _"Spencer?"_

"Hi mom."

"_Spencer, honey, what's going on? Are you alright?"_

Spencer rolled his eyes, "I'm fine mom. Actually…something happened and I wanted to, uh, talk to you about it."

"_Oh honey, you can talk to me about anything. What happened?"_

Spencer swallowed, suddenly nervous, "I…think…mom, am I really…a witch?"

Spencer didn't hear anything on the other line for a while before he heard his mother sigh, "Mom?"

"_I had a feeling this would happen. It's not uncommon you know."_

"But…you're not…was dad a witch?"

Diana chuckled, _"No, sweetie. Neither me nor your father are witches."_

"So how's this possible?"

"_My sister, your aunt Sylvia, was born a witch. Our mother was one as well. It was rather confusing when I didn't turn out to be as well. I had heard that it skips generations sometimes. So when you were born, I had a feeling."_

"Mom, I'm scared. I don't know what I'm capable of, my coworker, his mom and sisters are witches, not born ones, but anyway, he told me that I was a pretty powerful witch and I'm scared I won't know how to control my powers or what my powers are and I don't want to hurt anyone."

Diana chuckled, _"Spencer, sweetheart, calm down. There's not much I know, but I will tell you, that your coworker is right. You are a pretty powerful witch. You come from a line of Nature witches."_

"Nature witches?"

"_Yes. They have the ability to control nature. There are some that can control just one element or one part of nature, while there are others who can control them all."_

"What am I?"

"_I don't know sweetheart. That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself once your powers fully develop."_

Spencer thought for a moment before speaking again, "How come you never told me?"

"_Honestly Spencer, the thought never occurred to me. Yes I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure. I figured if you were a witch, you'd have shown some powers when you were younger and when you didn't, I put the thought out of my mind. Plus, your father didn't want to hear about talk like that."_

"Of course not. He wanted to hear nothing that had to do with how his son wasn't perfect."

"_Spencer…it wasn't that you weren't perfect…" _Diana started.

"Mom, there's, uh, something else," Spencer said getting off the topic of his deadbeat father.

"_Oh?"_

"I…I met someone."

"_Spencer honey, that's great! Oh tell me all about her."_

Spencer chuckled, "Um, it's a he and he's a vampire."

Diana got quiet. Spencer frowned, "Mom?"

"_Spencer, isn't it forbidden for witches and vampires to…?"_

"Yes, mom, but we don't care."

"_Spencer, before you just throw caution to the wind, I suggest really understand why its forbidden. My suggestion? Talk to your co-worker's mother, or better yet, get in touch with your aunt Sylvia. Remember, Spencer, I will support you but you must first understand."_

"Yes, mom. I love you."

"_Love you too. I'll talk to you soon hm?"_

"Yes," Spencer replied and after a few minutes the mother and son hung up from each other.

**TBC...**


End file.
